


The Heart of the Wyld

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assasinations, Faery Princes, Irish faery references, M/M, Magic, Political Marriage, Politics, Sex, Slow Burn, Violence, court intrigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Two Courts of Faerie, Dawn and Dusk, millennia-old enemies, come together in a peace treaty sealed by the marriage of King Haruya Shiki and Prince Izaya Orihara.Faeries, politics, arranged marriage, and your favourite cast of ne'er-do-wells.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 27
Kudos: 42





	1. Tir Leas - The Court of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I was seriously unsure of whether or not I should start posting this story (what with other projects I should be focusing on) but I'm too excited not to. I have low impulse control. Enjoy the start of faery adventures!

_The Court of Dawn is one of the largest and most powerful of all the Fae Courts in Tir Tairngire. Only the Court of Dusk rivals them and long have the two opposing Courts fought with weapons and words, magic and manipulation. Though they were not the first of the Fae, they brought order to a world of chaos - chaos that had once been ruled by the Dusk alone._

_Many flock to the golden halls where The Shining King holds court, to bask in its radiant beauty but only the noblest, the purest of blood, the most powerful are permitted to enter. Though the golden halls appear full of the kindest, most beautiful and talented of the Fae, behind their exquisitely crafted masks and illusions lay centuries-old rivalries and twisted desires. Though the Court claims to accept any Faerie on merit, the disproportionate number of Sidhe who hold positions reveals the truth of things to those keen enough to perceive it, the truth of their purist views._

_The mortals call them the Seelie, deceived by their shining beauty and carefully crafted kindness. Yet they are just as capricious and cruel as any of their kind, hiding their wild and chaotic natures behind intricate rules and shimmering illusions._

_Shirou Orihara, the current Dawn King, has held the throne for five hundred years against all conspiracies, assassinations, and political machinations. His mate, Kyouko, rules by his side, his equal in all things. His ascension brought with it changes that unsettled many of the Sidhe, both in his court and the others. There are those who still contest his reign and conspire to replace his lineage with their own. A dozen potential candidates flutter about the court, building alliances and plotting each other's downfall though none has shown themselves to be as powerful as Shirou's own son._

_The firstborn, Izaya, groomed from birth to one day sit on the throne, currently holds the title of heir. Though he has been challenged several times, he remains undefeated. For as many challengers as he has, twice as many flock to his side, sycophants trying to gain his favour in the hope that he might grant them privilege and power._

_Neither his enemies nor his followers expected the Prince to champion a truce with their oldest rivals, a seemingly pointless cause. Neither the King nor Queen expected the Dusk court to consider his proposal, having tried many times themselves with no success. Yet the response came, a counter-proposal that began months of careful negotiations until a lengthy agreement was drafted. The final request made by the Dusk Court caused chaos among the Dawn court nobles. To prove their commitment to the treaty, they wanted to seal it with a wedding. The two royal families would be married: the King of the Dusk Court and the Prince of the Dawn Court._

_No one, not even the Dusk King, expected the Prince to agree._

~

"Honestly, Izaya, I don't know what you think you can gain from this." Kyouko chided her son even as she studied the finely tailored clothing he was trying on with a critical eye. "Must you always fly in the face of tradition?"

"I thought politically advantageous marriages _were_ traditional." The young Sidhe prince smirked at his mother, earning a momentary look of exasperation. 

"You know I meant the clothing. You are the heir to the throne of the Court of _Dawn._ You should be wearing white and gold. Why ask for Dusk colours? Do you think it will somehow endear you to him?" 

"The Dusk King? I hope so. It wouldn't hurt if it did. Of all the courts of Faerie, you know they're one of the most powerful. Many whisper that they are more powerful than our court."

"Don't let your father hear that. I will allow for _some_ embellishments but you are representing your Court and you need to dress appropriately. This _is_ a political statement after all." Kyouko turned to examine a row of accessories. She plucked a finely crafted circlet from the table, examining the deep red garnets embedded in it. "They are also our oldest rivals, opposed to us in every way. Forming an alliance with them is volatile and dangerous. Your father tried many times to make peace with them and the previous King turned away every messenger, every letter, every attempt. The only reason that it didn't escalate to full-scale war was their internal strife."

"Which is when the new King took over and since then they’ve made no move against us. If I can make it work, then I have even more power to back my claim. The potential power of two courts."

"You worry too much about your claim. You don't need to do something so risky. You're first in line to inherit and that's not going to change."

"Until one of my rivals decides to poison my wine." Izaya gave his mother a knowing look. 

Kyouko shrugged as she stepped forward, placing the circlet atop her son's head, brushing wisps of his raven-black hair away from his face. "Better the enemies you know than those you don't, my little prince. The Court of Dusk is unknown to everyone. No one knows what goes on there except through the whispers that escape and none of those are ever kind rumours."

"Perhaps, instead of hiding their violence behind illusions, they are simply more honest about it?" Izaya supplied with a vicious smile. 

Kyouko returned the smile, letting out a soft laugh that rippled like wind chimes. "When you say things like that, our courtiers whisper that you might be better suited to such an uncivilized court."

"Yes, I'm _so_ uncivilized for stating the truth of things." Izaya rolled his eyes. "Our court is full of sycophants vying for scraps of power, fighting over positions that mean nothing for the sake of appearances. They have done this for so long that they have forgotten what they look like beneath their layers upon layers of masks. Fragile beauty, a twisted mirror reflection."

"Those very flaws were what allowed your father the opportunity to seize the throne, Izaya. Masks and illusions are one of the foundations of our power. They have their uses." She smoothed the lines of his tunic, the fine white silk carefully embroidered with gold thread. "Well, whatever comes of this, you will look stunning for your wedding." She paused, giving him a soft smile, the kind she reserved only for her family. "I only wish that you could have picked a less controversial mate."

"Like you and Dad?" Izaya teased. He knew that what his mother meant was that she had hoped he would choose a mate for love instead of politics, as they had done. But choosing love had been no less controversial and their union had been the scandal of the court centuries before Izaya had even been born. As had been his father’s decision to give her the same rights and powers of rulership. 

"Please be careful, Izaya. We cannot protect you when you are in his court. You know I'm not a purist but the Dusk Court allows some of the worst kinds of Fae to join. The kind who care little for rules and decorum and would easily slit your throat while you sleep regardless of the crown you wear." 

"But imagine what I'll be able to learn! I'll be the first of our court to see inside theirs in centuries. To be able to speak with those lesser fae that do not grace our overly formal halls." The excitement that shone in Izaya's red eyes turned them to glittering rubies. Kyouko sighed. 

"Those secrets aren't worth your life. Don't let your ambitions blind you. Remember that the Dusk King is an unknown power in this game. My spies have no significant information on him."

"He took the throne fifty years ago after being absent from Court from his birth. At the same time, the Dusk Court ceased all moves against us. Rumours tell us it was a bloody mess of a succession and that he hadn't even been considered a potential candidate for the throne." Izaya repeated the information that they did know. "He rarely makes appearances outside his court but when he does, they say his manners are flawless. His correspondence seems to back that up, at least."

"I don't understand why he asked for you and not one of the girls." Kyouko continued to fuss with Izaya's clothes as she spoke. "If he wants to join our courts through blood, the most logical action would be to try to get an heir."

"The girls are still children. If he requested one of them, he'd have to wait decades for a wedding. Whatever his purpose, I think it's safe to say that he wants this alliance _now_ and that heirs are not his interest therefore he may be considering breaking the treaty further down the road."

“Which makes this all the more dangerous for you.”

“But it also makes me an excellent spy. As his mate, I’ll have access to people and places that none of our spies have been able to infiltrate.”

“You’re assuming he isn’t going to just lock you up after the wedding.”

“That would be politically unsound and guaranteed to fail. If he tries to lock me up, I’ll just return home and the treaty will fall through. You know that isn't a real risk. My instincts tell me he will hold to tradition and will treat me with the courtesies expected.”

“For your sake, I hope your instincts are right. But if he mistreats you, Izaya, I swear I will march our armies to his gates.” Her red eyes glowed fiercely. “You only need to say the word.”

“I thought we were trying to avoid a war?” Izaya teased in response and his mother smiled. 

“Your life is worth more to me than a hundred Dusk Fae. If he wants peace, he’ll keep that in mind.”

“Mom. Promise me you aren’t going to threaten him at the wedding.” Kyouko gave him a radiant smile and Izaya sighed. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. 

Black hair framed high cheekbones and narrow eyes. Eyes that shone like jewels, ranging from deep garnet to bright ruby, depending on his mood. Slender, pointed ears peeked out, just the tips visible between locks of hair. His skin was the palest alabaster, an oddity among the normally darker-skinned Dawn Court Sidhe. His father had a deeper tan colouring but Izaya took after his mother whose family had mixed Court blood. Another reason for the courtiers to dislike her - and him. 

The white and gold of the Dawn Court felt too bright on him, giving him a washed-out look and a stark reminder that he didn't quite fit. He touched fingers to his cheek, summoning a small glamour that made his skin appear tanned like his father and sisters but the reflection that stared back at him still felt wrong. 

Kyouko watched her son with a mixture of affection and motherly concern. "You don't need to do that, Izaya."

"If I'm expected to wear Dawn colours, am I not also expected to look like a proper Dawn Sidhe?" 

"You _are_ a proper Dawn Sidhe. Your magic is the proof of that, not your features. Sidhe are Sidhe regardless of court or colouring. The purist legacy of previous rulers has made the Dawn court insular and regressive. Do not bow to the opinions of lesser Fae whose only power is summoning illusions when you have the legacy of so much more at your fingertips."

Izaya stared at his mother as she spoke, letting the glamour drop. "If appearance isn't what's important, why do I have to wear white and gold?" He pointed out and she pinched his cheek.

"Because _some things_ are about decorum and expectation. Wear your court's colours with pride, Izaya."

"I look like a ghost, Mother."

"I think you'll survive one day of it. Besides, this is supposed to be a joyous occasion. Black is too sombre."

"You could have let me have red at least," Izaya complained with a sigh. 

"I did. All the jewels and accents will be red. You're welcome." Kyouko replied with a smirk.

Izaya's eyes lit up at the small concession to his outfit. "Her Highness is too kind." He responded with sass.

"I do believe the Dusk King is getting far more than he bargained for. I hope he is up to the task."

"If he isn't, then perhaps I'll just steal his court out from under him."

Kyouko laughed. "Can one court not be enough for my ambitious prince?"

~

"The bride returns from his fitting!" Mikage announced as Izaya entered the room. She was one of his oldest friends, a half Sidhe-half kelpie servant whose family had served his mother’s family for centuries. "How go the preparations?"

"Mom is having the time of her life," Izaya replied, collapsing onto a couch in his sitting room. “It will no doubt be the finest wedding the Dawn Court has witnessed since she and my father were wed.”

“What about Dusk? They don’t want any say in the arrangements?”

“It seems His Darkness has no interest in party planning. My mother has been trading letters with him and his responses, while polite, simply agree with her suggestions. I’ve only seen a handful of suggestions from him in the entire, very long chain of letters.”

“Not everyone enjoys party planning,” Kyohei, Izaya’s brownie manservant and another childhood friend, pointed out from where he sat whittling something out of wood. “He probably has more important things to deal with anyway, as King.”

“You don’t think he cares to have a say in his own wedding?” Izaya asked, glancing at Kyohei. 

“I think your mother is very capable of dealing with the very many small details of planning this wedding and that the Dusk King recognizes this, just as you do. You’re not getting involved either.”

“I made my suggestions and she promptly rejected most of them as improper.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Mikage laughed. “Knowing you, it probably involved pranking the Dusk Court.”

“I would never risk this treaty by doing something so petty,” Izaya defended but his grin implied otherwise. “Any suggestions that may lead to pranks on the Dusk fae would be during the celebration, _after_ the ceremony so it wouldn’t be putting the treaty at risk, anyway.”

“There are going to be more fae there than just Dawn and Dusk,” Kyohei pointed out in his logical way. “Do you really want to earn that kind of reputation? Besides, you know pranks in Mag Ildathach tend to go awry.”

“Yes, I know. I wasn’t serious.” Izaya admitted with a rueful shrug. “I asked for black.”

Mikage snorted. “Of course you did. The little raven in the sun court. So she said no, of course.”

“She did.” Izaya sighed.

“Well, once you’re all moved into your husband-to-be’s Court, I’m sure you’ll be able to wear all the black you could possibly want. What do you think their Court looks like? I hear the Dusk lands are always dark and gloomy. Maybe they live in caves? Or barrows under the earth?"

"They're called Dusk, not Earth, Mikage." Izaya rolled his eyes. "I imagine it may be darker there but it isn't going to be perpetual night. I wonder what grows in that sort of half-light."

"Mushrooms and moss?" Kyohei suggested. "I once heard a story about night-blooming flowers. Maybe their flora and fauna rely on moonlight instead of sunlight."

"I hope they have good rivers," Mikage said.

"I'm sure they do. Water is life for all of us, after all." Izaya replied confidently. "Are you both packed and ready to explore the mysterious Dusk Court?"

"I don't like it, Izaya." Kyohei looked up from his carving. "As your friends, we will go where you go but we can't protect you from dangers we aren't even aware of."

"My voice of caution." Izaya gave Kyohei a grin. "Don't worry about protecting me. That's not why I asked you to come. I need trusted allies. Eyes and ears who can go places I cannot and speak with people who won't speak to me."

"I suppose the life of a servant can't be all that different from one Court to the next," Mikage observed. "But I was supposed to be training with the King's guard. How will I do that now?"

"Maybe you can train with the Dusk's guards?" Izaya suggested. "I'll make arrangements for it with the King. I don't imagine he'd have reason to refuse such a reasonable request."

"You should have insisted on two weeks," Kyohei observed with a sigh. "Three weeks is too long away. Gives your opponents too much time to plan unsupervised."

"I know…" Izaya frowned. "I don't like it but they insisted on the grounds that I'm only a Prince whereas he is King and has duties."

"He'll be with you, though. That might deter your would-be assassins. They don't know what he's capable of." Mikage pointed out. "In theory, he'll want to keep you alive. Long as you don't piss him off, anyway."

"I'm not going to piss him off." Izaya wrinkled his nose in irritation. "I want this treaty to succeed."

"I know but sometimes you just have this way of pissing people off." Mikage teased. "Like your very own special magic."

"I can't help it if people are irrationally jealous of my superior intellect, magic, and physical prowess," Izaya replied and Mikage snorted.

"There it is… Maybe try to keep that ego in check around your soon-to-be husband."

"If he's lucky, maybe Dusk will have an ego to match. They're all about power, after all." Kyohei pointed out. 

"I wish I had more information on him…" Izaya sighed wistfully. "Haruya Shiki…"

~

"Izaya, I've picked a small detachment of guards for you." Shirou addressed his son as soon as Izaya entered his council room. "Captain Kine will be in charge of them so please listen to him when it comes to your safety. Violence is said to be very common in the Dusk Court and I don’t want you risking yourself unnecessarily." 

Izaya glanced at Kine as he crossed the room. The old Sidhe Captain gave Izaya a respectful nod. "When have I ever taken unnecessary risks, Father?"

"Every day of your life since you were able to walk." Shirou gripped Izaya's shoulders, gazing at his son proudly. "This entire marriage is an unnecessary risk but I respect your ambitions. Just keep your wits about you at all times, listen to your advisors and if you ever need help, call me immediately. I know you want to prove yourself but Dusk is dangerous and it isn't worth your life."

"I know, Father. I promise I will be careful. You don't have to worry. If anything happens to me, Mother has already promised to march an army to the Dusk King's doorstep."

Shirou chuckled. "No idle threat, that. And she'd call on every shady contact she has, too. I don't believe the King is a threat to you. I suspect he needs this treaty more than we do but I cannot say the same for the rest of his Court. I've given you as many guards as we were able to negotiate into the agreement but your Mother has made sure that your servants are all capable of protecting you as well, should they need to."

"I'll make sure to keep that bit a secret. An ace card my enemies don't need to know about. How many of them are her spies?" 

Shirou chuckled. "They are Dawn Court."

"So potentially all of them?"

"We protect our Court by whatever means necessary. This is what has kept me on the throne all these years. I hope it will keep you safe, as well because I won't be able to."

"I am your son. I will keep myself safe," Izaya replied and Shirou gave him a proud smile. 

"That you are. Perhaps I should be worried for the Dusk Court."

"You should," Izaya replied with a grin. "They will undoubtedly be expecting a simpering noble like your courtiers, someone they will perceive as weak."

"Are you sure?" Kine asked, voice full of doubt. "Maybe the Court, in general, will think that way but I'm not so sure about the King and his advisors."

Izaya nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'm not sure what he knows about our Court but he likely has spies in the lower ranks just like we do. Still, there's no need to reveal my hand. I can play the sycophant easily enough."

"Just be careful," Shirou warned, pulling his son into a hug. "I know this is a political match to a stranger but your Mother and I are hoping that you might find enough common ground to at least become friends."

Izaya snickered. "I'm not doing this to _make friends_ , Dad. But I will do my best to turn him into an ally."

Shirou let Izaya go with a chuckle. "Do not dismiss the value of friendship, Izaya. Or the value of love." 

Izaya just rolled his eyes. “You and Mom are far too focused on romance.”

~

_Izaya was dreaming, of that he was certain. The world had that hazy quality to it, that feeling that if you stared too hard it would all fade to mist. He was in a forest and it was night. The sky, what he could see of it above the trees, was filled with stars that shone brighter than he'd ever seen in a night sky. Flowers bloomed at the base of the trees, glowing in a soft rainbow of colours. A fountain lay before him, built from a natural spring, pure water bubbling up to splash into the reservoir. He dipped his hand in the icy water, surprised by how real it felt._

_A dream that was perhaps not a dream._

_His attention shifted to the other side of the fountain where another fae sat on the edge, watching him. Had he been there the whole time? He was pale-skinned and delicately boned, the hallmarks of the Sidhe. Black hair framed serious eyes that seemed to see right through to his core._

_He wanted to speak but in the way of dreams, he couldn't. Who are you? He wanted to ask. Where are we? But no words passed his lips._

_The other Sidhe stood, circling the edge of the fountain, moving toward him and for a moment, without reasonable explanation, he felt afraid. He forced himself to step forward, to meet the other Sidhe halfway but the closer they grew, the hazier the dreamscape grew. He lifted a hand, reaching out but touching nothing as the world dissolved into mist._


	2. Tir Scàth - The Court of Dusk

_The Court of Dusk is said to be the first Court of the Faerie. As Darkness existed before Light, so the first Fae were born from the Wyld magic, unbridled chaos from which all creation began. As such, the Dusk Court began with little in the way of rules. Power was the first rule, the only constant among the Dusk Fae, one that could not be disputed. Only the most powerful of the Fae could rule the Dusk Court and this legacy built the foundation upon which the largest Court flourished. As rulers changed, rules changed; a Court in constant flux._

_As creation spread, Order emerged, drawing the threads of chaos into patterns. New Fae appeared, born of the same Wyld magic but shaped by Order. This new Court of Faerie - the Dawn Court - brought with them a new way of life full of rules and protocols that defined their existence. Rulers changed but the rules always remained the same._

_The mortals called them Unseelie and feared their capriciousness and violent ways._

_The conflict was inevitable; the wild and lawless Dusk Fae balked at the rules the Dawn Fae demanded they follow. A conflict that was further exacerbated by the shift of power. Where once the Dusk Fae had dominion over all things, now their power was divided, stolen from them by these new children of light._

_The Dusk Court has never forgotten that they were the first to walk the earth, to shape it to their desires, to rule it as they saw fit. The King of Dusk has always been chosen through blood and death and power; this holds true in the recent ascension of Haruya Shiki._

_His father, Daichi, had reigned unchallenged for a millennium, eliminating his potential rivals before they could show even the slightest ambition in taking his place. Even his own son was not exempt from this but Daichi was not without a heart. Haruya was removed from the Court as a child, hidden away by his mother and taught to hide his growing power. Home for Haruya was never a specific place, too often they would have to leave whatever place they were living in behind. Home was a small band of mixed Fae, outcasts and mixed breeds all with something to hide. Three hundred years after his birth, agents of his father came seeking Haruya, to bring him back to Court, to inherit the crown he had never wanted in the wake of a slaughter that left all his father's challengers - and half of Dusk’s courtiers - dead, a great mystery to the remaining Dusk nobles. Daichi was on his deathbed and the Court was without a King. The only Sidhe strong enough to rule was Haruya and there was no way to refuse the crown that didn't result in his death._

~

"Isn’t it strange that they offered up their son so easily?" Mizuki Akabayashi, bastard son of a Sidhe noble and a Leanan, First Huntsman, leader of the Wyld Hunt, and irredeemable asshole lay sprawled across Haruya's black leather couch, his messy red hair a vibrant contrast against the darkness. 

"I think it was downright stupid of you to even put that in the damn treaty." Shu Aozaki, the blue-skinned, troll-blooded leader of the King's guard responded with his usual growling criticism.

"A political marriage is a perfectly reasonable clause in a treaty," Mizuki defended with a grin. 

"You specifically requested the eldest. You could have asked for one of the other children. Even a cousin could have been legitimate."

"I wasn't serious. I expected them to negotiate by offering someone else. Who could have known they'd sacrifice their heir for this? Makes me think they're desperate for this treaty."

"Well, your personal entertainment has saddled our King with a husband he doesn't want who will be more trouble than the treaty is worth. If they are weak, we should be planning our attack instead of giving them this treaty."

"We are not in a position to launch a full-scale attack on the Dawn Court. They are not weak and they are not sacrificing the heir." The softly sibilant voice of Takaaki Kazamoto, the Sluagh who led the King's spies, cut through the conversation. "The heir proposed the treaty, not the King and it was the heir who agreed to the marriage despite his parents' opposition."

"Heard that from your spies in the Dawn Court?" Shu asked with a grunt.

"As I was saying," Mizuki continued. "It's strange and suspicious. The Dawn Court pretends to be lawful and orderly but they are all liars and manipulators."

"From what I've heard," hissed Takaaki. "The prince excels in manipulation. This is likely some plot he has hatched to undermine us."

"Through marriage? To _Haruya_?" Mizuki scoffed. "What, is the little Dawn brat going to try to seduce our King?"

Shu chuckled. "If that's his plan, he's gonna be disappointed."

"You have a narrow vision, Mizuki, if you think that is the only way he might use this marriage to his benefit." Taka tsked.

"What's done is done. Between the constant aggressions our previous King launched against the Dawn and our own constant internal squabbles, the Dusk Court is in no position to launch any kind of successful offensive against them at this time." Haruya's calm voice entered the conversation and they all turned to look at their King. Pure Sidhe on both sides, his sharp features had a cold and alien beauty, skin pale yet luminous like moonlight, framed by short black hair and eyes as black and shining as obsidian. Silver rings lined the length of his peaked ears. His unreadable expression and icy aura only heightened his otherness. "Shirou and Kyouko have attempted to broker peace many times over their reign, this is nothing new. The young Prince is likely trying to prove his worth in his Court by forging this treaty. It's possible that, given the previous King's reception to their attempts, the Prince thinks this is the only way to guarantee its success. But if he has ulterior motives, he won't be able to hide them in our Court for very long."

Mizuki chuckled. "True enough."

"But why did you agree, knowing the risks?" Taka hissed, curious.

"It made tactical sense. The treaty states that, until he inherits, he remains with the Dusk Court three weeks out of four and I visit the Dawn Court with him in the fourth week. Once he inherits… _if_ he inherits, we spend equal time in both Courts. Shirou has no contenders for his throne, especially with all the rules they have in place, and he certainly isn't going to retire so the Dawn Court has provided us with a convenient hostage for what could be a very long time. Further, they are providing me access to their Court on a level that Taka's spies have been unable to infiltrate. An opportunity I expect to be very enlightening."

"Yes, you get access to their Court but they get access to ours. Many in our Court will not like this," Mizuki pointed out.

"Our very paranoid Court is hardly going to be spilling secrets to Dawn so what is there to be concerned about?" Haruya shrugged. "He's actually taking on more personal risk by agreeing to this. From what Taka's agents have told us, the heir has been the target of no less than five assassination attempts, four duels, and some sort of challenge involving Dawn magic. Those are just the ones on public record. He's a target in both Courts and has less of a safety net here with no allies to rely on."

Shu grunted in surprise. "He survived all that? Maybe those Dawn Sidhe aren't as useless as they act."

Mizuki chuckled. "Maybe he thinks he'll be safer here. If he ends up dead in our Court, the treaty fails and the Dawn has a very legitimate reason to go to war with us."

"Then it's in our best interests to keep him alive, isn't it?" Haruya gave each of his advisors a long look. "I expect the Court to be on their best behaviour with him."

"We don't need a lengthy document of rules to show manners," Shu grunted.

"The problem is…" Mizuki smirked. "We don't all agree on what 'good manners' is."

"We can all agree that murder is not good manners," Haruya replied sternly.

"We'll spread the word." Shu agreed, rising to his feet. "I'll make sure the King's Guard understands their duty."

"Mizuki, inform the Huntsmen. My soon-to-be husband is off-limits."

"They won't like it but they'll abide by the King's command. It's the lesser fae you should be worried about."

"Taka will make sure they understand that the price of ignoring their King is a painfully fatal one."

"Of course," Taka agreed, flashing a smile that contained far too many pointed teeth. "Thank you for allowing me such a privilege."

~

"Haruya, are you really sure this is what you want to do?" Hanako asked as she fussed with his collar. "I know you want to secure the treaty but marriage? You've never even met the boy. Why not extend the engagement so that you can get to know each other before you end up tied together for eternity?"

Haruya gave his mother a soft smile. "We can't wait. We need this treaty. Our secretive nature has protected us so far but rumours will spread. If the other Courts think we are weak, there is no doubt they will strike. Father left us in a terrible position."

"He tried," Hanako replied with a sigh.

"I know," Haruya took his mother's hand. "And I know you just want me to be happy but an extended engagement is too risky. What would I do if I discovered that I didn't like him? Back out of the wedding?"

"Negotiate for a different match?" She suggested though she knew in truth that it would not be possible.

"And insult the Prince by doing so? No, best to get this wedding over with. I'm sure he has the same concerns. He and I will come to an arrangement that works, for the sake of both our Courts."

"This is why I didn't want you to return. This is why your Father sent us away in the first place. So you could be safe and happy. So you could live your own life, not be bound by the struggles of the Court. Haruya, you deserve so much better than to be caught up in these deadly games.”

“I know you meant to keep me safe but can we be honest about it?” Haruya asked gently. Hanako sighed in resignation. “I’ve spent my whole life travelling. Never staying in one place for too long. Always suspicious of strangers. Is that life truly what you wanted for me?”

“No, Haruya, but it kept you alive and as safe as you could be all things considered. I had hoped that someday, with enough distance, the Court would forget about you and you could settle down. Maybe it was wishful thinking but coming back here…” 

“Isn’t the same risk it was before the… before Father died. There is no one in the Court strong enough to challenge me and the upheaval has left it needing strong leadership because the alternative is unthinkable. Dusk is in my blood. Our purpose, our magic, it has always called to me. Here I have the power to protect everything that is important to me.”

“Just be careful, please?” Hanako pleaded. “I don’t trust the Dawn and I fear this is some ploy to undermine us.”

“You and everyone else around here,” Haruya observed with a half-smile.

“All right, I’ll stop pestering you with my worries.” Hanako smoothed the lapels of his suit. “You’re going to be the most handsome Sidhe at the wedding.”

“Sounds like a mother’s exaggeration,” Haruya teased and Hanako smiled proudly.

“Mother’s prerogative. Are you sure you want to leave the planning to that Dawn Queen?”

“Kyouko has been very accommodating. She keeps me informed and asks for my input. I may be King but when have I ever had to plan something like this? Better to let her take the lead than to reveal my ignorance.”

“Always thinking like a tactician,” Hanako replied proudly. “I still can’t believe that it’s so close. Everything happened so fast…”

“Once it’s done, we will all be able to rest a bit easier.”

“I do hope he isn’t another manipulative coward like the rumours speak of the Dawn courtiers.”

“I have faith that he is a cut above the petty nobles, Mother. His parents certainly are and I doubt they would name a weakling as their heir.”

“But they have their ridiculous rules to follow. Those rules have allowed many a weak King to rule their Court.”

“Perhaps, but historically, their weak Kings have never lasted long. They may try to hide it behind a facade of civility but their Court is just as full of betrayal and bloodshed as ours. Whether they want to admit it or not, the first law of the Wyld will always be power. Those among us who are the most gifted in the Wyld magic will rule. The Prince has survived this long; he must be strong.”

“But will he be a good fit?”

Haruya shrugged as they circled back around to Hanako’s biggest concern. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

~

“Your Majesty, the courtiers are quite opposed to this entire affair.”

Haruya fixed his cold gaze on the Sidhe noble standing before his desk. “Sir Kento, I have allowed you to remain in this position because you served my father loyally throughout his reign but I am growing tired of revisiting the same complaints. If the courtiers are opposed to the way I choose to rule they are welcome to leave the Court. Please remind them that leaving the Court means leaving their power, titles, and lands behind.”

Kento’s gaze shifted nervously at his King’s polite threat. “With all due respect, Your Majesty, it has been two millennia since a Dawn Court faerie has set foot in the Dusk Court. The courtiers have good reason to be concerned.”

“If the courtiers are so afraid of one young Prince and his handful of retainers then perhaps they do not deserve to be part of the Dusk Court. Is it not the Dusk that wields fear as a weapon against our enemies? Is it only the most cowardly of Sidhe who remain now? Were all the true Dusk Sidhe killed in the slaughter? Perhaps it is time to replace the Sidhe nobility with the lesser fae. They do not cower at the idea of conversing with other Courts.”

Kento coughed uncomfortably at Haruya’s suggestion. “Your Majesty, it is not fear that drives them-”

“It _is_ fear and it is _disgusting_. How far from our roots we have strayed when the faeries of the Dusk Court have become so entrenched, so complacent, so _static_ that the very idea of change frightens them. They sit in comfort, surrounded by luxury to the point of excess, mocking the Dawn Court for its rigid laws and protocols without realizing that they have fallen prey to their own form of changeless existence. Do they not realize that it is killing our Court? Dusk was always first among the Courts yet in the hundred or so years before my Father’s death, our power has dwindled. Why do you think that is?”

“I… I do not know, Your Majesty,” Kento admitted.

“Because the Wyld needs balance and the purpose of Dusk is no longer being served by this Court. Dusk is chaos to Dawn’s order. The further we move away from our roots, the more of our power we will lose.”

“But how will this treaty, this marriage return our power?”

“The treaty is a stopgap measure to prevent our destruction. I do not know how to restore what was lost but I am certain that doing nothing isn’t the answer. And allowing lazy cowards to dictate policy to me doesn’t sound like a good direction either. That is what brought us to this point in the first place. The wedding _will_ happen and the courtiers _will_ respect my decision and treat my husband with respect or they will find themselves without a Court. And I think they are all very aware that to be courtless in Dusk lands is to be prey for the Wyld Hunt.”

"I will… relay your message, Your Majesty." Kento hesitated a moment then continued. "I have emptied the Twilight Wing of the palace for the Prince and his retinue. Are you sure you want to permit such close access to your own Royal Wing?"

Shiki gazed at Kento with amusement, smirking. "The Prince is to be my husband, Sir Kento."

"I understand, Your Majesty, but to permit his knights and servants such close proximity? It seems a high risk."

"Should I restrict my husband to the farthest wing of the palace?" Shiki arched a brow. "Would you prefer I house his retinue in the servant's quarters?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty. I would recommend the old… ah… the Jasmine Palace-"

"You want me to house the _Dawn Prince_ , who is to be my _husband_ , and his people in the old _courtesan's_ palace?"

"It is separate from the palace proper but still accessible to you. They don't need to know what it was used for before they came."

"You think the Dawn Court doesn't know what a courtesan is?" Shiki asked icily. "You think they won't find out? And please, Sir Kento, tell me what kind of message that would send to my Court? That I chose to house my husband in the courtesan palace? Perhaps I should just insult him to his face instead. It would be more expedient."

"Your Majesty, it is not my intention to insult the Dawn Prince. Would he not be more comfortable distanced from the Court? As I understand it, the protocols of Dawn are very different and his proximity to the Dusk courtiers may cause him… ah… discomfort."

"You mean his proximity to the Dusk courtiers may cause _them_ discomfort. The Dawn retinue will be housed where I directed."

"Very well, Your Majesty. That is all I have for today."

"Then consider yourself dismissed."

Sir Kento executed a perfectly courtly bow and backed out of the room. Shiki watched him leave with a mixture of disdain and fatigue. 

~

_He knew it was a dream because nowhere in the Dusklands had there ever been a sun shining so brightly. Even though the trees towered above him, the sun still seemed to pierce the canopy, filling the clearing with warmth and light. Day-blooming flowers carpeted the ground, roses and lilies, violets and lavender, camellias and carnations. It was a riot of colour and the cloying scent was heavy in the air. He was barefoot, the cool softness of grass beneath his feet as he walked connecting him to the glade in a way only the Fae understood._

_The natural spring that sat in the center of the clearing called to him, the softly gurgling splashes of water drawing his attention. He sat at the edge of the fountain, a sense of peace settling over him, an alien feeling that reinforced this hazy illusion of his sleeping mind. He let his gaze wander about the clearing until it fell on another Sidhe._

_Pale skin, jet black hair, and ruby eyes that shone with a light of their own. Though his features seemed to be schooled into an expression of bored disinterest, those eyes were alive with a passion and curiosity that drew him in. When those eyes finally fell upon him he could sense a thread of something tying them together, some hint of fate or magic._

_He rose and began to cross the distance between them, watching as the other Sidhe hesitated at first then also moved. He saw the other Sidhe reach out for him then fade away into shadow as the dream disintegrated. Warmth and light faded away, leaving only darkness behind._


	3. Tír na nÓg - The Wedding

_Tir Tairngire is a land of magic and every province is its own unique place, its growth determined by the Court that rules it. There are no boundaries that contain it to indicate its place in the world yet once you have entered, there is no mistaking it for anything else. Many roads lead to Tir Tairngire but few will lead you back out again._

_Though Dawn and Dusk have always been the most powerful Courts, other Courts have risen and fallen over time. The four seasonal Courts are the most prominent among the lesser Courts, powerful enough to merit their own lands and royals, dividing Tir Tairngire into six provinces. The boundaries between the Courts often shift as the Courts do, defined only by the Wyld magic that created them but there is one boundary that never changes._

_At the heart of Tir Tairngire exists a place that is sacred to all Fae: Tír na nÓg. It is from this place that all Wyld magic springs, the font of creation that birthed the Fae. In this place alone, peace is held. Any Fae of any Court may enter without fear of death or violence from any other. There are no Kings or Queens, no soldiers to keep the peace, only the Wyld magic and its laws are absolute, as are its penalties._

_At the very heart of Tír na nÓg exists a lake. To drink from the crystalline waters is to gain eternal youth. Apple trees line the banks, golden apples always ripe and ready to be picked hanging from their branches. To taste the crisp and juicy apples is to never know hunger. The lake is filled with salmon and to catch and eat one is to know all the wisdom of the Wyld. These are the stories the mortals tell of the sacred heart of the Faerie lands, half-truths told by the few who have dared to enter and somehow returned._

_In the very center of the lake sits an island, Mag Ildathach, the many-coloured plain. Sometimes it is a dense forest or a rolling plain. Sometimes it is a shimmering crystal castle or a cave into the earth. The only consistency is its inconsistency, prone to shifting at the whim of the Wyld magic or the desires of its Fae visitors. It is on this island that the Fae of all Courts come together to negotiate, to celebrate, to socialize and to politic. Eight times a year great gatherings open to all the Courts are held to celebrate the eight Sabbats. Four hosted by the four Seasons, two by Dawn and two by Dusk. Sometimes smaller gatherings are held by ambitious Fae who wish to celebrate or scheme in safety. And sometimes events of great magnitude that have the potential to affect all the Courts are celebrated there._

_Events such as a wedding that would join the two oldest Courts together in peace. Only a handful of times have Dawn and Dusk paused their eternal conflict, inevitably falling back into the ancient patterns of enmity. Never has there been such a significant union between Dawn and Dusk, a marriage between two noble Sidhe, rulers of their respective Courts. A union of these two most powerful Courts has the potential to shift the direction of everything in Tir Tairngire and so every Court was guaranteed to be in attendance. The wedding of Dawn and Dusk would long be remembered by those privileged enough to attend._

~

The Faeries gathered on Mag Ildathach well before the wedding parties arrived, the curious nobles flocking to catch glimpses of the preparations, hoping to perchance catch sight of the King and the Prince before the official event. Though the presence of the two Courts could be seen and felt everywhere, the royal couple remained absent until the day of the wedding.

Mag Ildathach was open to all but home to none, with a singular exception. In the ever-changing heart of the plain, shaped by the Wyld magic, sat the Temple. Thirteen clerics lived and worked in the Temple. They served as Priests of the rites, as Judges in matters of law, as Teachers of the Wyld magic, and as Keepers of Fae history. Two from each of the six courts, with their leader chosen by the will of the Wyld. It was this Fae, the High Priestess of Tir Tairngire, who would be overseeing this momentous occasion. She was old, older than the Dawn Prince, The Dusk King, and their parents. In fact, most Fae could not remember a time before she was High Priestess. She had been born a Sidhe but years steeped in the Wyld magic had changed her. Her skin was shades of green, like veiny leaves. Her eyes were a burst of gold and her hair hung about her face like trails of ivy. She sat beneath the pavilion that had been erected for the wedding, waiting for the two Courts to present themselves.

As it was Dusk who proposed this union, so they were the first to arrive. Not in over a thousand years had the Court of Dusk turned out in such numbers, arriving on the backs of dragons. The other Courtiers stared in awe at their entrance as they swept over the pavilion, casting shadow over everything. They settled on the far side, dismounting and organizing themselves into a party, led by their King. 

The Sidhe were the oldest and most powerful of the Fae, or so they would have everyone believe. It was mostly true, true enough that it was most often the Sidhe who ruled the Courts. So it was that the guests of the wedding, courtiers from the other Courts, expected the King and his courtiers to be Sidhe. Whispers flew through the crowd as they realized the error in their assumption. The King was Sidhe but the men who flanked him were clearly not. 

Haruya approached the pavilion alone, his party taking their designated place among the guests. He was a walking shadow, dressed in black silks, trimmed with black fur. His pale skin seemed to glow like the moon, luminous in the sea of black. Silver caught the light; fine threads of embroidery detailing moon-and-stars designs, delicate silver hoops in his ears, and a finely crafted yet simple star-themed silver circlet across his brow. He moved with the dangerous grace of a predator, ignoring the gasps and whispers around him as he entered the pavilion, gracing the High Priestess with a sweeping bow. 

“Lady of the Wyld, I come before you on this auspicious day, to be joined in marriage to my chosen mate, Prince of Dawn, Izaya Orihara. We seek your blessing and the blessing of the Wyld.” Haruya spoke the traditional words, his cool voice drawing the wedding’s guests into rapt silence.

“Haruya Shiki, King of Dusk, we welcome you to the heart of the Wyld and are honoured to grant you this privilege,” the High Priestess intoned in response. 

Dawn arrived on queue, a radiant and brightly coloured parade mounted on white stags, warmth infusing the air around them as they dismounted. As expected, most of their noble retinue were of the purest Sidhe bloodlines and the power of Dawn sang around them. King and Queen escorted their son to the edge of the pavilion, their escort as much a statement as Haruya’s choice to approach alone.

The Prince of Dawn moved with graceful movements that were enchanting to watch and, like the sun, burned an afterimage into the vision of the watchers. The white and gold of his flowing shirt, fitted vest and loose pants seemed to glow warmly, the pants disappearing into tall, golden boots. Fine golden chains sparkled about his waist, brilliant rubies casting a red glow where the light hit them. At his neck shone a choker made up of intricately woven gold chains, the centrepiece of which was a sun carved from a ruby. Atop his raven-black hair sat a golden circlet studded with more ruby suns. From his shoulders hung a sheer white cape, embroidered with gold thread. As he came to stand beside Haruya, he also swept into a bow.

“Lady of the Wyld, I come before you on this auspicious day, to be joined in marriage to my chosen mate, King of Dusk, Haruya Shiki. We seek your blessing and the blessing of the Wyld.” He repeated the traditional words, but where Haruya’s voice had been cool and reserved, Izaya’s seemed bright and cheerful. 

“Izaya Orihara, Prince of Dawn, we welcome you to the heart of the Wyld and are honoured to grant you this privilege,” the High Priestess repeated the formal words. “Let all bear witness today to this union.”

Izaya turned to face Haruya, looking upon the man he was to marry for the first time. He took in the black and silver motif and noted the simple circlet, the entire outfit sparking curiosity and admiration. His eyes widened in surprise when his gaze reached that pale face, full of sharp angles and obsidian eyes, eyes he had seen not so very long ago.

Haruya met his soon-to-be husband’s gaze, focusing on his face first, equally surprised by the familiar features but better able to hide it behind his reserved character. It may have been a dream but there was no mistaking those ruby eyes. 

The High Priestess, unaware of the silent exchange between the two, continued her speech.

"It is not often that we are called upon to witness a union that binds not only two people but two courts together through matrimony. For we creatures of the Wyld, whose existence spans ages, there is no greater commitment. As with all oaths, you will be bound by the words you speak, and it is the Wyld who will judge you should you break them. As you face each other, preparing to swear your oaths, please take each other’s hand.”

Izaya offered his hand and Haruya took it, clasping each other's wrists. They stared at each other, Izaya with eyes full of curiosity while Haruya gazed at him passively. The High Priestess draped a finely woven cord of silver and gold over their wrists.

"Will you honour and respect one another and seek to never break that honour?" The priestess spoke the formal vows.

"We will." Izaya and Haruya responded in unison.

"So the first binding is made." The priestess looped the cord around their wrists. "Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will."

"So the second binding is made." Another loop. "Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will."

"So the third binding is made. Will you share each other's laughter and look for the brightness in life?"

"We will."

"So the final binding is made." The priestess brought the ends of the cord together and tied them in a snug knot. "As your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined together in love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars, your love should be a constant source of light and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

Izaya's brow twitched upward at the last part but continued, speaking the traditional oath in unison with Haruya. 

"You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.

I give you my Body, that we Two might be One.

I give you my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done.

You cannot possess me for I belong to myself

But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give

You cannot command me, for I am a free person

But I shall serve you in those ways you require

and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand."

Oaths were never something the Fae made easily. Oaths were one of the few things they could not twist their way out of. This Oath was one of the oldest and the weight of the magic in it made the air thick and heavy. All in attendance could feel it, the audience hushed by the gravity of it. Two Fae meant to be enemies, swearing an oath meant for lovers. 

As they finished the oath, still watching each other, the High Priestess unwound the cord, freeing their hands and giving them both a smirk. "You may now seal this union with a kiss."

Izaya glanced at the High Priestess in irritation while Haruya merely arched a brow. They had agreed to forego the kiss during the planning, both parties feeling it would be awkward given the circumstances. They could hardly refuse the High Priestess after she had announced it, however, especially with every court’s nobility assembled and watching. Haruya turned to Izaya, stepping closer. Izaya stared up at his tall husband, heart beating rapidly at their proximity and the unexpected circumstance. Haruya slid his hand around Izaya's waist as he leaned in and Izaya tilted his head in accommodation, closing his eyes at the soft brush of Haruya's lips against his. _It’s just a kiss_ , Izaya told himself practically, cursing the sudden nervousness that had risen in him. 

Haruya felt the tension in Izaya, the hesitance in his response, yet the young Prince acquiesced. What should have been a natural thing between two betrothed felt as awkward as any first kiss, made all the more so by the audience. Despite all of that, Haruya couldn’t help but to notice the softness of Izaya’s lips, an unintended invitation that made him want to bite down. He resisted the urge, pulling back after just a few seconds, enough to appease the necessity of the ritual and no more. 

Izaya opened his eyes as Haruya drew back, noting the way he had kept the kiss chaste. Though he was thankful for Haruya’s consideration, part of him was curious to know what the kiss would have been like had they not had an audience. The sound of that very audience, bursting into polite applause, reminded him that what they were doing was just a performance. They were strangers bound together for political reasons, nothing more.

“Let us celebrate this union, blessed by the Wyld, and the peace that it brings.” The High Priestess announced, to a round of cheers. Politics aside, a wedding was a celebration and no Faerie in all of Tir Tairngire would ever turn down the opportunity to party. Especially when the food and drink were being provided by the two most powerful Courts in the realm. Haruya and Izaya shared an amused glance at each other as Haruya offered Izaya his arm. Izaya slid his arm through Haruya’s and let him lead the way out of the pavilion, heading toward the grassy plain that had been set up with smaller pavilions, pillows and blankets, and tables heavily laden with all manner of Faerie foods and drink. 

“My apologies for the kiss,” Haruya spoke as they walked toward the pavilion set up for the wedding party. Izaya arched a brow at the apology.

“The Dusk King is hardly responsible for the unpredictable nature of our High Priestess,” Izaya replied with a slight smirk. “It was certainly nothing to apologize for.”

“Given the circumstances, we have not had the opportunity to discuss such things. I do not wish to overstep any boundaries.”

Izaya’s smile grew a bit though he hid his amusement at Haruya’s unexpected consideration by ducking beneath the gauzy canopy of their pavilion. It seemed the Dusk King’s unfailing manners were not just for political negotiations. _How much of it is for show?_ Izaya couldn’t help but to wonder as he settled onto the pillow-laden dais that had been set up for them.

Haruya watched Izaya sit, studying the young Prince as he collected a pair of delicate crystal glasses and a bottle of wine. It was hard to decipher where Izaya's glamour ended and the real Prince began, as to be expected of Dawn. He took a seat next to Izaya, pouring the wine and offering him a glass. Izaya accepted with a smile, watching him with those glittering red eyes. It was those eyes that made Haruya suspect Izaya was hiding his true self, the way they seemed to subtly give away the Dawn Prince's true thoughts or feelings. 

"I would prefer to spend this evening speaking with you alone," Haruya ventured a small bit of honesty. "Unfortunately, we will have to endure the many well-wishers, speeches, and gifts before we are given the opportunity to get to know each other better."

Izaya took a sip of his wine, considering Haruya’s words, smiling in a pleasant yet vapid-looking way. "Well… I like gifts…" He replied and the hint of amusement in his ruby eyes, at odds with the shallow response, drew a hint of a smile to Haruya’s lips.

"Care to play a game?" Haruya offered as servants entered the pavilion with trays of food.

"What sort of game?" Izaya's tone was passive as he reached for a lemon tart.

"Based on what we each know of the nobles who will be presenting wedding gifts, let us each guess what the gift might be and see who is closer."

Izaya arched a brow. A seemingly idle game, the sort the Fae often played amongst each other, yet the phrasing - _what we each know of the nobles_ \- hinted at a subtler purpose. Was the Dusk King trying to goad him into revealing what he knew of the other nobles? The Fae did love their games and Izaya was no exception; he was particularly fond of games of wit. Yet if he wished to play the role of the foolish and vain Dawn Sidhe, he would not be able to truly play the game. Refusing to play at all would also seem suspicious, though. He made a small show of eating his tart, giving himself time to contemplate a suitable response. 

“Stakes?" Izaya asked, for what was the point of playing if there was no risk or reward?

"Though they are meant for both of us, there will no doubt be gifts that we may favour individually. Let the winner choose a gift to claim as his own." Haruya suggested stakes that had some value yet were low enough to keep the game friendly. His goal was to dig under Izaya's disguise, to try to draw out his true character, not to make a rival.

Izaya inclined his head slightly, his gaze shifting to the pavilion entrance. "One rule: we do not include those closest to us as that would be an unfair advantage." Izaya's lips twitched into a smirk briefly. "To keep things fair."

Haruya followed Izaya's gaze, noting that the Dawn Prince's parents were approaching. "To keep things fair," Haruya agreed and there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Haruya," Shirou addressed Haruya, foregoing titles and greeting him as an equal. "It's good to finally meet you in person. Honestly, I'm a bit relieved to have this all over and done with so we can move forward." He took a seat beside his son without waiting for an invitation.

Kyouko gave her husband an artfully crafted look of hopelessness as she gave Haruya a graceful curtsy before leaning in to give Izaya a hug. "Shirou is just tired of listening to the complaints of the nay-sayers." She confided, gracing Haruya with a radiant smile.

Haruya studied the co-regents of the Dawn Court, now his family by marriage. They truly embodied their Court, from their radiant clothing to their warm and approachable demeanour. Yet he knew that they were as much hidden in glamour and half-truths as their son. He knew they could be as ruthless as any Dusk Huntsman and so this casual acceptance of him, he knew was as staged as every other part of this wedding.

"Yes, the same complaints get quite tiresome after months." Haruya agreed, inclining his head. "I can only hope that the wedding will quell the majority of it."

"As long as the treaty is followed, I can't imagine Dawn would have any reason to continue to complain," Kyouko replied, giving Haruya a penetrating stare. Izaya's gaze shifted to his mother and a brief flash of irritation lit up his eyes. A harmless enough observation but Haruya heard Kyouko's real message in her calculating tone.

Haruya smiled but it wasn't friendly and it didn't reach his eyes. "I have no intention of giving either Court anything more to complain about regarding this union. This match may have been made for political reasons but I take the oath I swore today very seriously." 

"Of course you do," Shirou interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand as if he hadn't noticed the tension between Kyouko and Haruya. "I know it's your wedding and all that but now that I've got you in person, I would love to talk details with you about those trade agreements-"

"Dad!" Izaya stared at his father, clearly exasperated. "Both of you, _go away_." He hissed and that brought a genuine smile to Haruya’s lips. He quickly hid it by taking a sip of his wine.

Shirou chuckled at Izaya's response, reaching over to ruffle his son’s hair. "Fine, fine, we'll leave you two to get to know each other better. Kyouko, let's go find that old dog of a Summer King and give him a hard time over his loss at the solstice games."

Kyouko gave an audible sigh at Shirou's suggestion that Haruya had no doubt was part of their act. "We'll come by later. You seem to be gathering a bit of a line anyway." She observed of the nobles lingering outside the pavilion. 

As they retreated, Izaya reached for the wine and Haruya had a moment of shared sympathy for the young Prince. Kyouko’s veiled threat had not been lost on him; it was well known that the royals hadn’t approved of the wedding but Shirou’s overly friendly approach had him a bit confused. Izaya’s parents were certainly an interesting pair.

"Your Majesties." Kyohei stepped into the tent, bowing before them. "If I may, I have a list of the guests who wish to convey their congratulations and present their gifts. Shall I announce them for you?"

Haruya studied the brownie, noting his Dawn livery, marking him as a servant. His gaze shifted to Izaya who smiled. "This is my manservant, Kyohei Kadota."

"Very well," Haruya replied with a shrug. "Let's get this over with." 

The parade of nobility was long and Haruya truly felt as if it would never end. Though he understood the value of staging such a large event, after only an hour of endless pageantry, he was regretting the decision. It was made better by the presence of his new husband, however, and that was a bit of relief. The game they played kept the worst of the boredom at bay and, as he was hoping, it revealed small cracks in the Dawn Sidhe's mask.

Izaya couched his observations of the nobles in terms that implied Court gossip but nothing he spoke of was as fraught with questionable truth as one would expect of gossip. In fact, it was the opposite and Izaya's wealth of knowledge on the nobility of the other Courts seemed like a very useful asset if he could find a way to convince Izaya to trust him. The Dusk Court's secrecy meant the other Courts knew very little about them but it also left Haruya lacking in knowledge on the other Courts. It was likely that he would lose the game but even the small amounts of information Izaya was revealing were worth it.

Izaya gave more attention to studying Haruya than he did to the parade of well-wishers. The Dusk King was unfailingly polite to every noble but he wasn't particularly friendly. He remained cool and distant throughout and Izaya found it impossible to read what his true thoughts might be. It was both fascinating and frustrating. He did notice that Haruya’s observations during their game were reserved and it made him suspect that the Dusk King lacked knowledge on the other Courts. With the previous King’s disinterest in dealing with the other Courts and their King's newness to the position, it seemed to Izaya that Haruya might be at a disadvantage. Yet if he was, Haruya showed no sign of it in his demeanour. 

As the parade of nobles finally seemed to reach its end, Hanako approached. Though she had never technically been queen, she moved with all the regal bearing of one. Haruya stood as she approached, giving him a hug before turning her attention to Izaya.

“Izaya, this is my mother, Hanako,” Haruya offered the introduction. Izaya studied her, noting the similarities in their appearance. There was no mistaking their relationship but Hanako had a warmth around her that Haruya did not and it fascinated Izaya.

“A pleasure to meet you, Hanako,” Izaya replied politely.

“Well?” Hanako replied with a smile. “Stand up and let me get a good look at you.”

“Eh?” Izaya let out the response without thinking, surprised by the motherly way Hanako addressed him. He stood, hesitantly, as she approached. Hanako looked him over then gave his cheek a gentle pat. 

“I think you’ll be alright. Just remember that your marriage is about more than just the treaty.” Hanako smiled warmly at Izaya. “For all the misgivings everyone has about this wedding, I have a feeling you two are going to be good for each other.”

Izaya arched a brow in surprise, looking from Hanako to Haruya. Haruya gave his mother a fond smile, completely at odds with what Izaya had seen of the Dusk King so far. “Thank you, I think?” Izaya replied with a wry smile that drew a laugh from Hanako. 

“Yes, I think you’ll do,” Hanako replied. “It appears you’ve fulfilled your responsibilities to the Courts and everyone is enjoying the food and drink and music. Perfect time to slip away if you ask me.”

“I’m not sure-” Haruya began but Hanako interrupted.

“Haruya, it’s _your_ wedding, not theirs. Don’t worry about the politics. Izaya’s parents and I can handle the rest. Go on, grab some food and drink, and sneak off to your room. They’re all too busy celebrating to notice and it’s not as if it isn’t expected for the newlyweds to leave the party early. This way you can avoid the awkward fanfare of leaving formally.” 

Izaya’s brow furrowed at Hanako’s suggestion. Haruya was looking past the hazy boundary of the pavilion’s gauzy curtains at the revelling Faeries. “Considering what happened at the ceremony, perhaps it would be better to take our leave.” He turned to look at Izaya. “And we can take this opportunity to talk in private.” 

The brief flutter of nervousness Izaya had felt when they kissed returned. He looked away from Haruya, gazing out at the celebration. If they joined, it was likely that they would be encouraged to do all the silly things that often happened at weddings and Haruya seemed to have picked up on his earlier hesitance. Yet he was just as hesitant to be alone with this man, this complete stranger to whom he was now wed. Every detail of the treaty had been discussed in length. The wedding had been planned extensively. What would happen between them after the wedding, though, had never been discussed. Tomorrow he would join Haruya in the Dusk Court but tonight was completely unknown. What did the Dusk King expect of this relationship? 

Izaya returned his gaze to Haruya, gazing at those dark, unreadable eyes. He would hardly get answers by avoiding the inevitable. He gave Haruya a bright smile, shoving away the nervousness. “We do need to talk, don’t we?” He turned and collected a couple bottles of wine and a plate of fruit. “Lead the way.”

Haruya arched a brow at Izaya’s response but said nothing as Hanako filled his hands with a pair of glasses and another plate of food. “Good, off you go.” She said as she ushered them toward the side of the pavilion. She held the gauzy curtains aside for them, watching as Haruya led Izaya across the green toward the looming forest in which private bowers had been shaped with magic to house the guests. 

As they slipped through the trees, Haruya spoke quietly. “I apologize for the way this marriage was rushed. I imagine it would have been better if we had been able to meet beforehand.”

Izaya laughed softly at Haruya’s apology. “You really are as polite as your correspondences seemed to imply. I admit that I find you surprisingly different from the rumours about your Court. This marriage is a necessary part of the treaty; I understood the need for alacrity. Would meeting before the wedding have changed the outcome?”

“No, I don’t think it would have but it may have made things less awkward,” Haruya replied as the trees shifted around them, revealing the room that had been prepared. Branches woven tightly together formed the walls and ceiling while the floor was covered in soft moss. A small table with two pillow laden chairs sat in one corner while a large canopy bed sat in the opposite corner. Haruya set the plate and glasses on the table while Izaya glanced around the room.

“You mean the kiss?” Izaya asked as he joined Haruya at the table, opening one of the bottles and pouring the wine. “Despite the very clear expectation that this will be a political union, it seems a great many people wish it to be more than that. I admit I don’t entirely understand this sentiment given the circumstances. I can hardly imagine you would propose the marriage expecting romance.”

Haruya settled into a chair, taking the wine Izaya had poured. “No, of course not. Which is why I wanted to take advantage of the privacy we are afforded tonight to discuss how we move forward. I want this relationship to work for both of us. I am honoured that you chose to accept this and I want you to be as comfortable as I can allow within my Court.”

Izaya also took a seat, nibbling on an apple slice as he listened. “I would like to get to know you better. I am invested in making this relationship work in whatever way is necessary. We do not have to be…” Izaya’s gaze shifted briefly to the bed then back to Haruya. “Romantic. I’m sure we can find common ground to work together.”

Haruya nodded, accepting Izaya’s practical perspective. He had expected something of the sort, a companionable relationship they could develop over time. They certainly had plenty of time now to get to know each other. “A reasonable place to start as I would like to know you better as well. Once you’ve settled in at the palace, we can take whatever time we need to find that common ground.”

Izaya tilted his head slightly, studying Haruya as he agreed to the suggested terms without resistance. His eyes narrowed in contemplation, trying to gauge whether or not Haruya was being sincere. The distant way the Dusk King spoke, the relaxed way he sat, the polite way he approached the entire situation made it very difficult for Izaya to get a read on him. It was fascinating and frustrating. Could the Sidhe who had gained the crown of the most savage of the Courts really be so well-mannered? Where was the violence and debauchery that Dusk was so well-known for? It wasn’t a lack of power; Izaya could feel the mantle of Dusk’s magic in Haruya’s aura, as he knew Haruya could no doubt feel in his. Was he hiding his true nature in some misguided attempt to reassure Izaya?

“Do you intend to include me in your Court?”

Haruya arched a brow. “Do you want to be included?”

“If we are to work together, I believe it's in both our best interests that I understand how your Court operates.”

A logical answer, Haruya noted, a hint of a smile curving the edges of his lips. It seemed the Dawn Prince favoured a rational approach to the entire situation. Though Izaya wasn’t wrong, Haruya couldn’t help but to suspect the Prince had ulterior motives but it would take time to uncover them. “Then you’re welcome to take part in the Court. But…” Haruya leaned forward, locking eyes with Izaya. “We don’t do things the way you do in Dawn.”

Izaya shivered at the way Haruya responded, leaning forward in anticipation. “So the rumours say. I’m very interested to find out how true they are.”

Haruya held Izaya’s gaze in silence for a long moment and when Izaya didn’t look away he leaned back, taking a sip of his wine. “Well, you agreed to this marriage. You are certainly entitled to confirm or debunk whatever rumours you may have heard. I will arrange to introduce you to the most important of our nobles. The rest you will undoubtedly have an opportunity to meet at the various and frequent events they like to throw. I have no doubt you will be receiving many invitations as they are as curious of you as you seem to be of them.”

Izaya smirked. “As I suspect will be the same for you when we return to Dawn.”

“Indeed. I’m sure attending your Court will be quite interesting,” Haruya replied. He finished his wine and set his glass down, rising from his chair. “We can speak more tomorrow. It’s growing late and I would prefer to leave early if possible. Good night, Izaya.” 

Izaya watched Haruya move toward the doorway with a half-smile. “Good night, Haruya,” he replied as the trees parted their branches to let him out. Polite, respectful, and most definitely dangerous. Izaya pressed his fingertips to his lips as the branches closed once again, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	4. The Night Palace

_The Kingdom of Dusk is endless forest broken by rivers and lakes. To the north the land sweeps upward into hills, then mountains. There is no farmland in Dusk; the forests provide fruit and game. Hunting is both a necessity and a favoured pastime among the Dusk Fae. Though the Wyld Hunt may be joined by any Faerie of any Court, it is the Dusk who lead it, their skill unmatched._

_Closest to their magical roots, the Dusklands exist in a perpetual twilight, a seemingly impossible state made possible by the Wyld magic. Night-blooming flowers give off soft light, tucked among the roots of the great coniferous trees, spruce and fir and pine and juniper. There are no roads in Dusk, only game trails. Finding one's way to the Night Palace is a hunt of its own, requiring keen senses, and many Fae who seek it end up hopelessly lost, prey for wild animals… or the Wyld Hunt. Mortals are not welcome in the Dusklands; those rare fools who venture in do not return._

_The Night Palace is the most significant gathering of Dusk Fae in a single place. Though the Dusk Fae live throughout the land, most of their towns are small, hidden places but the Night Palace houses most of the nobility, the Sidhe families, and the lesser Fae who serve them. Veiled in shadow and hidden among the towering trees, the oldest part of the Palace is shaped from living wood and natural stone, ancient buildings seeming to have sprung up from the earth as naturally as the trees around them. A river winds its way through the Palace grounds, splitting into smaller streams to flow around the buildings, shaped by old magic that lingers, causing strange changes from time to time._

_The halls are lit with lanterns that resemble the soft light of the moon and stars, leaving plenty of shadows, the kind that whispered and writhed, alive in their own way. Moss carpets the floors in most parts of the palace, soft and silencing. Small alcoves and nooks could be found in almost every hallway, hidden by the shape of the halls or the cast of the light._

_The Night Palace is a place of many secrets, some as old as the Fae themselves._

~

The Dawn prince had risen early, anticipating Haruya’s desire to leave before any more fanfare could be made, just as eager to be done with the wedding. He'd traded his wedding attire for a more comfortable ensemble, shedding the cloak and the vest so that he was down to the shirt, pants and tall boots. The accessories went as well, replaced with a simple belt, a smaller circlet, and a simple gold banded choker. Though it wasn't as gaudy as the wedding apparel, there was no doubt that he was royalty.

Haruya, on the other hand, could have been any other reveller with the way he had shed all the trappings of formal attire. When Izaya had found him breaking fast in their pavilion, he had been surprised by the change. Haruya wore black leather pants and boots, and a loose-fitting black shirt that was belted at the waist. A sword hung at his hip and the thin silver circlet he wore could barely be considered a crown. He truly looked more like a hunter than a king.

Izaya took the seat beside his husband, helping himself to the breakfast that had been prepared for them. "Good morning," Izaya spoke cheerfully, earning the briefest flash of disapproval across Haruya’s face.

"Good morning, Izaya," Haruya replied politely. "Would you be amenable to leaving after breakfast?"

Izaya was intrigued by the brief show of feeling, disappointed when it disappeared so quickly behind Haruya’s polite mask. It seemed Haruya was not a morning person despite being the one who had suggested rising early, something Izaya could relate to. He wasn’t overly fond of early mornings either. “Of course.” Izaya shifted his gaze to the fields out past the wedding pavilions, eyes scanning for the great beasts Haruya and his people had arrived on. “How will we be travelling?”

Haruya noted Izaya’s searching gaze. “Dragonback is fastest but we can take the forest path if you would prefer it.”

Izaya considered Haruya’s offer, once again amused at his courtesy. Perhaps a lesser fae might be intimidated by the dragons but Izaya found them fascinating. He hid his excitement behind a mask of polite indifference, though, unwilling to reveal even that much to Haruya. “Dragonback is fine. Are you able to accommodate my retinue?”

“Of course,” Haruya replied, noting that there was something in the way Izaya responded to the dragons, the mask of indifference seeming to hide some deeper emotion. Whether it was fear of the rarely seen creatures or something else, he did not know but he hoped Izaya wasn’t putting on a front to appear brave or something similarly ridiculous. The last thing he wanted was for the Prince to freeze up while they were in the air, though he had a simple enough solution to that potential problem. “They will have to double up but we expected to have to carry your people back to the Night Palace. I would be honoured if you would ride with me.”

Izaya’s lips curled into an amused smirk. “Won’t that make a lovely exit.”

Haruya arched a brow. “You may ride with one of my men if you would prefer.”

Izaya shook his head, still smirking. “Oh no, my apologies, I didn’t mean to imply that it would be a problem. I am honoured by your offer and pleased to accept.”

Haruya’s eyes narrowed slightly at Izaya’s response, the cunning contemplation in the Dawn Prince’s eyes. There were any number of ways the spectators might view the exit; Haruya was very curious to know what Izaya was hoping for. From what little he had seen of Izaya so far, he had a growing hunch that the Prince would be very pleased if it led to wicked rumours. While Izaya seemed to be playing the blasé noble - and it truly was an excellent mask, Haruya had to admit - there was something of a chaotic nature beneath that would slip out from time to time. Haruya found it both concerning and intriguing. “Very well. I will make arrangements with my people. Meet me in the field when you’re ready.”

~

“Stay in touch,” Kyouko ordered her son as she escorted him toward the dragons. “And do try not to make yourself a target.”

Izaya rolled his eyes. “It can’t possibly be worse than our Court, Mother. All I had to do was exist to make enemies there.”

“You’re married to their King so, once again, your mere existence is likely to have made you enemies. No need to make more.”

“I’m not going there to make enemies.”

“No, but you have a habit of meddling, especially when something catches your curiosity. While Haruya may intend to hold to the treaty, not everyone in his court agrees. Don’t tempt fate by making yourself an easy target.”

Izaya smirked. “I haven’t been an _easy_ target since I was a child.” Kyouko gave a long-suffering sigh but said no more as they approached Shirou, who was discussing the dragons with Haruya.

“Well, here he is,” Shirou said with a grin. “I suppose I’ll have to stop bending your ear and let you get on your way.”

Haruya gave Shirou a polite smile. “It was no trouble. Izaya, allow me to introduce you to my council.”

Kyouko and Shirou took turns giving Izaya hugs then let him go to follow Haruya. There were three of them, standing a short distance away, the same men who had flanked Haruya when he had arrived the previous day. Izaya studied them carefully.

“Mizuki Akabayashi, whom I’m sure you’ve heard of. He is my Huntsman, current leader of the Wyld Hunt.” The tall redhead gave Izaya a grin that seemed somehow both friendly and threatening. Izaya matched his grin with a smirk and a nod of his head. Akabayashi’s reputation definitely preceded him, all the Courts were aware of his skills - and his savagery.

“Shu Aozaki, Captain of the King’s Guard. If you have need of guards at any point, please speak with him.” If Akabayashi was tall, Aozaki was enormous. Izaya stared up at the blue-skinned troll respectfully. Dawn also employed trolls as guards and soldiers, though none held such an important position, and they earned every bit of their fearful reputation.

“Takaaki Kazamoto, my Seneschal. If you have need of something within the castle and I am not available, Taka will be able to assist you.” Izaya took in the sharp-toothed sluagh, eyes narrowing slightly at the title of Seneschal. Though they had very little information on the Dusk Court, one thing that they had been very aware of was who Haruya’s spymaster was. Kazamoto had thwarted Kyouko’s own spies on far too many occasions for the Queen to not be aware of who her adversary was.

“Pleasure to meet you all,” Izaya replied with a crafted smile. He beckoned his small retinue over. “Kyohei Kadota, my manservant. Mikage Sharaku, my Knight-in-training. Sir Kine, head of my personal guard.” He gave a simple introduction, each of his companions executing flawless bows as he named them. Unlike Haruya’s council, aside from Kine, his companions were only servants and he preferred if Haruya saw them as nothing more than that. The considering look Haruya was giving his people, however, made Izaya rethink his initial plan in that regard.

“The treaty permitted you to bring courtiers if you wished to,” Haruya observed and Izaya shrugged.

“I thought it more practical to keep my retinue small. I can always summon any other attendants later if I need to.” It was a logical excuse. In truth, Izaya had no friends among the Dawn Court peerage, only sycophants or rivals, neither of which he wanted to trap himself with inside the Dusk Court. He could barely stand spending time with them at home. Haruya’s perceptive comment had him reconsidering that decision. It must have looked at least a bit out of character for the Dawn Prince to not be accompanied by other Sidhe courtiers.

“Very considerate of you,” Haruya replied, seeming to take Izaya’s excuse at face value. “I believe we are prepared.” He turned and led Izaya toward the great scaly beast that would be their ride to the Dusklands. “This is Ythian.” 

Significantly larger than the stags the Dawn Court used as mounts, the dragon curled her long neck around to look at Izaya. Though she had appeared black from a distance, standing so close to the dragon revealed that the leathery black scales had a purplish hue. Ythian’s eyes were also purple and when Izaya met her gaze, he could see the intelligence in them. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with a dragon so he simply gave her a polite bow. “Thank you for allowing me to ride you.” Ythian made a huffing noise, her breath ruffling Izaya’s hair, then casually nudged Haruya. The Dusk King placed a hand on her nose briefly before moving to her side. Ythian lowered her neck, crouching low as Haruya gripped the saddle straps and pulled himself up in a smooth and practiced motion. Izaya watched with fascination, knowing there was no way he could replicate Haruya’s moves as gracefully. Haruya saved him from the potential embarrassment by leaning down and offering his hand. Izaya grasped the saddle straps with one hand then accepted Haruya’s offer, allowing himself to be helpfully pulled into place in front of the King. He settled into the smooth saddle, gripping the curved saddle horn as Haruya tugged several leather straps into place around Izaya’s legs. 

“For safety,” Haruya explained as Izaya gazed down at the straps. He affixed his own straps then leaned forward, pressing against Izaya’s back as he gripped the saddle. Izaya thought he had been prepared for the proximity he knew they would be sharing while riding yet the soft warmth of Haruya’s breath against his ear caused his breath to hitch. “Hold tight.” Izaya’s stomach fluttered anxiously as he felt the dragon’s leg muscles bunch beneath them and he told himself it was the flight he was about to undertake. Certainly not the presence of the Dusk King behind him.

Ythian launched herself skyward, pumping her great leathery wings. Izaya’s grip on the saddle tightened a bit in surprise and he couldn’t help the gasp that slipped past his lips as the ground rapidly sped away from them. Soon they were soaring above the plain, the pavilions and Faerie revellers dwindling behind them as Ythian picked up speed. It was exhilarating and for the moment Izaya forgot about his masks, plots and politics. His lips split into an excited grin and he turned his head this way and that, staring at the forest below them, the distant mountains, and the slow dimming of the light as the sky shifted to twilight, indicating the passage from Tír na nÓg into Tir Scàth. 

Haruya watched Izaya with open amusement, not that the young Prince would notice, too absorbed in the new experience of dragon-riding. It was the most honest expression of emotion he’d seen on his husband and it was one Haruya could relate to. He would always remember the thrill of the first time he had taken to the skies on Ythian’s back. A thrill that never really dulled, no matter how many times they took to the air together. The heady feeling of freedom, of endless possibilities, of power. _Perhaps,_ Haruya thought, _this can be a starting point between us._

As Ythian swooped down, closer to the treeline, Izaya let out a delighted laugh, releasing his grip on the saddle to spread his arms wide. Haruya tensed at Izaya’s foolishly brave move, wrapping an arm around the young Prince’s waist. “While I appreciate that you are enjoying yourself, I would prefer not to have to explain to your parents that you fell off my dragon.”

Izaya snickered. “I thought that was what the straps were for.” Ythian glanced back at her riders then, as if in response to Izaya’s comment, veered sharply to the left. If not for those very straps and Haruya’s firm grip on his waist, Izaya would have found himself very much unseated. As Ythian levelled out, Izaya returned his hands to the saddle. “Point made.” He ceded but there was no fear or contrition in his voice, only amusement. Haruya chuckled softly, loosening his grip on the Prince but not releasing him completely. 

“We will arrive soon. Look to the right, the break in the forest will appear quite suddenly.” At Haruya’s prompting, Izaya turned his gaze to the seemingly endless stretch of forest beneath them. He sensed the barrier, the ancient thrum of magic as they passed through it and the city seemed to erupt from the forest. The forest seemed to edge into the city, surrounding the houses and arching over the cobblestone pathways. Streams flowed through the city, shimmering silver strips cutting through the green and gray of trees and stone. Delicate glass lanterns full of tiny stars shone brightly, illuminating the pathways. Izaya stared at the city in fascination as they made their descent, approaching the extraordinary sprawl that was the Night Palace. Izaya couldn’t help but to be impressed by the sight and by the old power that resonated from the city. While the Dawn Court had its own splendours, there was something deeply primal here that called to him.

“Amazing,” he murmured, earning another smile from Haruya though he could not see it.

“The Night Palace is the oldest city in all the Wyldlands. No other place I have visited has ever felt like this one.”

“I would have thought the temple at Tír na nÓg would have been the oldest,” Izaya replied.

“The temple has stood for a very long time but it has never been home to us, only to those priests and priestesses who have served there. The Dusk Court has gathered here since before there were other Courts.”

It made sense of course. The Wyld magic didn’t just run through the land. It also ran through its children. The power would flow strongest where they congregated. “Do all the Dusk Fae live here?”

“Not all,” Haruya replied but didn’t elaborate. Ythian backwinged as they approached a large clearing, settling onto the ground with a thump. Izaya glanced around as the other dragons came to land and discharge their passengers. Haruya released his hold on Izaya and turned his attention to unbuckling the riding straps, freeing them both. Izaya slid off the dragon’s back without waiting for assistance, landing as gracefully as a cat. Haruya followed, landing softly beside him. “We have prepared the Twilight Wing for you and your people. If you would like to settle in first, I can give you a tour of the palace after lunch.”

Izaya considered Haruya’s suggestion then nodded his acceptance. While he was excited to explore this new and mysterious place that he would be calling home, he did not wish to appear overeager to Haruya. “Yes, that would be good. Though setting aside an entire wing? I do not appear to have brought a large enough retinue for that.”

Haruya shrugged as he turned toward a nearby entrance, striding across the clearing with purpose. “The terms of the treaty allow you a significant sized retinue. I simply prepared for the maximum number of potential new residents. It seemed a more practical solution than setting aside too little space and having to rearrange everything when you arrived. The Twilight Wing sits adjacent to the Royal Wing and they share a garden. Should you wish to seek me out, you will not have to go far. The Chamberlain, Sir Kento, is in charge of household affairs. He has arranged a dedicated staff to serve you. I will inform him that they are to answer to your manservant to make things easier.”

They passed through an arched doorway, entering into the palace proper and Izaya once again found himself amazed by the dark beauty of the Dusk magic. He felt more at home in these shadowy halls, having only been here mere minutes, than he had ever felt in the shining towers of Dawn. “I am impressed by your practicality.” It was one of those twisting bits of words that could be a compliment or an insult, open to interpretation. Izaya meant it as a compliment but he preferred vague wordplay to see how Haruya would respond. It was interesting that Haruya had anticipated separate quarters, reinforcing his belief that the King viewed this arrangement as purely political. As Izaya was not interested in playing at pretend romance, this practical arrangement suited him as well.

“Even among the most chaotic of Fae, a bit of practicality is a useful thing,” Haruya replied, seeming to take Izaya’s words as neither an insult nor a compliment. Though it was not the wisest impulse, Izaya was growing more and more curious about just what would ruffle the Dusk King’s feathers. As Haruya led him up a spiralling staircase, he pointed to a purple and silver banner that hung from the ceiling. “These banners are colour-coded to the different Wings. This one is the Royal Wing. The Twilight Wing is red and silver, as you will see. When I give you the tour later, I will show you the rest.”

“Are any of these Wings off limits?” Izaya asked as he noted that the Royal Wing led to the dragon’s clearing directly and had multiple floors.

“I have no intention of limiting your movements, Izaya,” Haruya replied, glancing at the Prince. “Though I will warn you that you may not be welcome in every Wing as some of them house Dusk nobles and their families. Just as I would expect them to be courteous and keep out of the Twilight Wing unless invited.”

“Of course,” Izaya agreed as they passed through a tall arched doorway and into a hallway whose roof seemed to sparkle with tiny stars. Izaya glanced up, noting the red and silver banners. It felt as if they hadn’t been walking nearly long enough. Was this a more direct passageway? Perhaps there was some magic involved. There were some hallways in the Dawn towers that could go on forever or transport you quickly from one place to another depending on need. Surely Dusk could easily do something similar. Izaya glanced around as he considered this, eyes falling on the shadows that lay thick in the corners of the hallways. Perhaps it had something to do with the shadows. 

Haruya came to a stop in front of a set of double doors. “These are the chambers Sir Kento had prepared for you.” He pushed the doors open, letting Izaya step through before following. Two young brownie maids gave him a low bow but he barely noticed them, taken in by the room. Following the theme of the banners, the chambers were decorated in blacks and reds and silvers. Beautifully carved wood furniture that had been polished to a near-black shade. Chairs lined with soft red velvet pillows. Flowing black silk draped from the ceiling and adorned the walls. More of the star-filled glass lanterns hung from the ceiling, joined by several floor lamps positioned about the room. A large bed dominated one corner of the room, discreetly hidden behind more silk curtains. A smirk twitched Izaya’s lips upward as he looked at it. It was far larger than he could possibly need, a four-poster monstrosity with red silk curtains and black satin sheets. There was only one reason that came to mind for having a bed that large and it made him wonder if all the rooms in the palace were so equipped.

“Of course, if you prefer, you may choose any chamber in the Wing, however, this one is the largest.” Haruya moved to one of the walls, drawing back the curtains to reveal a window set in the stone. “You can see the garden I mentioned earlier from here.”

Izaya joined Haruya at the window, looking down upon a beautiful garden full of night-blooming flowers - the same kind of flowers that had been in his dream. One of the many streams that flowed around the palace had been shaped into a series of pools, joined together by small waterfalls. The garden was carpeted in moss with no designated paths to be seen. Bushes had been shaped into living chairs and tables while towering fruit trees had been planted in convenient locations. “A beautiful garden. I am very curious to know how the flowers and fruit trees grow here with so little sunlight.”

“The stars and the moon,” Haruya replied. “And the Wyld magic, of course.”

“Of course,” Izaya echoed with amusement. There was nothing in Tir Tairngire that did not grow without the touch of the Wyld magic. “This is acceptable. I do not need to choose a different room.”

“Then I will leave you to settle in and send a servant to lead you to the Small Hall for lunch later.” 

“I look forward to it,” Izaya replied as Haruya retreated.


	5. The Measure of Power

"This wing is large enough to house twice the number of retainers you negotiated for in the treaty." Kyohei's observation earned a distracted noise from Izaya. The raven-haired prince was in the midst of unpacking his not inconsiderable wardrobe, though not in any organized fashion. Rather, he would rummage through this or that trunk, pull out a piece of clothing and hold it up to examine it before tossing it aside. Kyohei turned to look at Mikage, who had taken up a lounging position on one of the leather couches. “Has he been doing this since the King left?”

“No, no. He spent some time searching the room for secrets first,” Mikage replied with a grin.

“Secrets?”

“You know, secret passages, secret magic, secret _secrets_.”

“Practical. Did he find anything?” Kyohei approved of his Prince’s cautious approach. He had done something similar when he had the servants give him a tour of the Twilight Wing, though he had found nothing beyond the standard magic that was expected in a Fae palace. The magic of Dusk had a heaviness to it, everything felt cloaked in shadows and silence. Dusk was often called Truth to Dawn’s Illusion yet everything about the Palace reeked of secrets. Normally Kyohei wouldn’t care enough to question it but he had his Prince to look out for and there was no doubt in his mind that Izaya would chase every mystery he could find in the Dusk Court without care for his own safety. 

“No, and he was deeply disappointed,” Mikage replied with a chuckle. “It seems the Dusk King feels no need to spy on His Brightness.”

“Don’t call me that,” Izaya replied more out of habit than actual disapproval. “It makes no sense for him to simply give over an entire wing to us without having some method of surveillance. Did you check on the staff he assigned?”

“Yes, that Kento fellow introduced me to them. They are all lesser Fae, none of them particularly powerful. They could, of course, be spies but I don’t think the King is relying on any of them. Call it a hunch but I don’t think he feels the need to bother.”

Izaya paused in his search to look at Kyohei with curiosity. Kyohei was a placid sort, content to just go with the flow, but Izaya had learned years ago that the brownie had a keen sense for people. “He must think he has the upper hand if he doesn’t think it’s worth anything to keep an eye on us.”

Kyohei sighed at Izaya’s immediate jump to political advantage. It was inevitable, of course; the Prince had spent his entire life surrounded by political intrigues. Kyohei found it sad, watching the Prince ignore the simpler answers in search of some devious ploy. “Or he is simply extending you the respect and courtesy you are due as a Prince and his husband.” 

Izaya arched a brow at Kyohei’s explanation then snorted in disbelief, turning his attention back to his wardrobe. Kyohei and Mikage exchanged amused glances at their Prince’s reaction. “I think I will send for a few courtiers. I may have miscalculated when I chose a small retinue of servants and guards. It will no doubt appear strange to the Dusk nobles.” 

“Yeah, but who are you going to trust?” Mikage sat up, frowning at Izaya as the raven stripped off his shirt. “The whole reason you didn’t want to bring any of those bloated ticks was that you couldn’t trust them.”

Izaya’s voice was muffled as he pulled a deep red silk shirt over his head. “Someone from Mom’s family maybe. Or my cousins on Dad’s side. Since they’re relatives, they’re less likely to be a risk.” He paused as he pulled a white brocade vest with long tails over the loose, flowy shirt, fastening the buttons. “I’ll have to give it more thought.” He kept the white pants but traded the gold boots for knee-high red ones. He moved to the full-length mirror, examining his reflection with a frown.

"I was so sure he'd be ditching the white at first chance," Mikage observed to Kyohei. 

"Yes, I'm surprised as well." Kyohei agreed.

Izaya cast a glance back at the two then rolled his eyes as he adjusted the vest. "As much as I would love to, I still represent the Dawn so I cannot completely escape it."

"You look like a bouquet of roses," Mikage observed with a grin. "All red and white like that."

Izaya gave her a long-suffering look. "Thank you for your input but I think the girl who lives in her fighting leathers doesn't deserve an opinion on fashion."

"Planning to woo His Darkness with your flamboyant wardrobe?” Mikage teased and Izaya spun, hand flicking out to release a thin knife that shone like a spear of light as it flew through the air. Mikage chuckled as she raised her own hand to lazily knock the blade away with another flare of light. “No? How _do_ you plan to approach him now that you’re here?”

“Cautiously. He is…” Izaya paused, a frown creasing his brow. “How does a man who is said to have never spent time in Court seem to be able to carry himself so well? We had thought he must surely have advisors guiding him if it was true that he hadn’t been court raised. Yet his advisors appear to be as far from nobility as possible. I wonder if it’s his mother…?”

“You think she was at Court before he was born?” 

“She seems to have the grace of a noblewoman.” Izaya began to pace as he spoke. “Can it really be true that power is the only thing they require to rule? He warned me that his Court doesn’t operate like ours but surely there must be some semblance of organization, some Courtly protocols to keep things from devolving into murder?”

“The King or Queen makes the rules of their Court. Since your father took the throne, he has made many changes over time. That is the way of all Courts, is it not?" Kyohei spoke thoughtfully. "If there were no laws at all, the Dusk Court would not have survived this long. But that doesn't mean their laws have to look anything like ours."

"We were once one with them-"

"You mean they once ruled us all," Mikage interrupted. 

"Heresy," Izaya replied with a smirk. "Surely their methods cannot be so different?"

"You're worried that everything you've learned about Court politics will be useless here." As he always seemed to do, Kyohei dug out the true root of Izaya's concerns. "You don’t know if you can play him and his nobles the way you play your own Court."

"Tch." Izaya clicked his teeth in irritation at Kyohei's too-accurate observation. "How can I gain the upper hand if I don’t know how the game is played?"

"If magic power alone brings status here, you have plenty. You are also their Prince by marriage. I presume that grants you status as well."

"Ah, but that is another point of concern. Power also makes me a target. Should I be expecting midnight attacks? Poisoned food? Duels?"

"Why don't you ask the King what his laws are?" 

"I hardly wish to appear ignorant."

"You are ignorant, sunshine," Mikage spoke up. "And everyone here knows it because of their secrecy."

"Use that ignorance as a shield." Kyohei continued. "See what kind of information you can gather through innocent inquiry."

"The problem with that is that I don't think innocent inquiry will work on the King," Izaya admitted hesitantly. "I don't think he bought my self-absorbed courtier act at all."

"Well, it is a bit hard to believe," Mikage replied with a chuckle. "You have a reputation and there's no way he hasn't heard rumours about you."

"It was worth a try. If I start asking about Court rules, he may take it as intent for me to meddle in his Court."

"So… exactly what you plan to do," Kyohei replied dryly. "Wouldn't want to reveal your evil schemes."

"You're overthinking it, Izaya." Mikage shook her head. "Didn't you already establish with him that you wished to participate in his Court? In order to participate safely, you would need to understand the rules. That's not suspicious, that's just practical. If he wants the treaty, he's invested in keeping you alive therefore not informing you of his Court laws is tantamount to setting you up for death."

Izaya’s head tilted as Mikage pointed out the obvious. Perhaps he had been overthinking it, more concerned with keeping his motives a secret from the King. "That is… a valid point."

"No one is saying it's not dangerous here, Izaya," Kyohei added. "But maybe don't start jumping at shadows quite yet.”

“I am not jumping at shadows.” A knock at the door suspended further commentary as Kyohei opened it to reveal one of the Dusk servants. 

“His Majesty has sent me to escort you to lunch,” the servant announced with a deep bow to Izaya. 

“Very well.” With one last look in the mirror, he followed the servant, Mikage falling in step behind him, a proper bodyguard. Kyohei watched them go thoughtfully before turning to the task of cleaning up the mess Izaya had left behind.

~

As the servant escorted Izaya to the small hall where Haruya waited, the raven observed the difference in architecture. Where Dawn had vaulted roofs, towering windows and open spaces, Dusk’s castle seemed to favour closed spaces. The ceilings were lower, the rooms seemed generally smaller, and though there appeared to be as many windows, they tended to be draped in heavy curtains. The closed spaces added to that hushed heaviness that gave him the feeling that anything above a whisper would be too loud. Coming from the golden halls, it brought out a bit of claustrophobia in Izaya - or perhaps that was merely his paranoia. Not knowing what the ever-present shadows held within their inky depths was both exhilarating and concerning.

The hall itself was in the King’s own Royal wing, as Izaya had noted from the changing colour of the banners overhead. It wasn’t very large, the table holding only twelve seats. Izaya presumed this must be a private dining hall. Haruya had risen from his seat at Izaya’s entry, waiting politely for the Prince to be seated before resuming his position at the head of the table. To his right sat Mizuki so Izaya claimed the seat to his left and Mikage sat beside him.

“I hope everything has been to your satisfaction?” Haruya asked as the servants appeared with food.

"Yes, quite," Izaya replied with a polite smile. "If it is no imposition, I would like to send for my retainers."

"Of course," Haruya replied with a nod. "I can send riders to collect them whenever it is convenient for you."

"There is no rush, they can travel through the forest. I wouldn't want to inconvenience your riders." Though he veiled it in courtesy, the truth was that he was curious about the forest path and having his courtiers take that route meant information he could gather. The forest had always been part of Dusk’s defenses, as much a weapon as their magic or their swords and before the surprising entrance of the dragons, he had thought he would be riding through them. Not that he would trade his dragon ride for that information. 

Haruya watched him with a hint of a smile, seeing the ploy for what it was. "If that is your preference, I will send a guide to your Court." 

"A guide?" Izaya asked, arching a brow in curiosity.

"There are no roads through the Dusk forest. But you know that, don't you?" Mizuki interjected, drawing Izaya's gaze.

"Dawn has capable hunters," Izaya replied in a blasé tone. "We even have forests. But you know that, don't you?"

Mizuki’s eyes narrowed at Izaya's response. "Well, they can try to find their way here without a guide. Hope you aren't too fond of them.”

Izaya’s eyes also narrowed, lips curving into a smirk. “Are you overestimating your trees or underestimating my hunters?”

“Neither,” Haruya interrupted coolly, choosing to ignore the low level of hostility rising between his husband and his Huntsman. “The best hunters might be able to navigate through the forest but they will not be able to find the Dusk Palace if they are not of our Court or I will it.” 

Izaya shifted his gaze to his husband. “Fascinating. Does that mean I would suffer the same fate should I leave the city?”

“You are bound to this Court by marriage. You may go wherever you please, though I don’t recommend wandering the forest alone. Even the Hunters don’t travel alone."

"I see," Izaya replied. "I swore oath to you, not your court. How would the forest know?" At this point, he was prying, hoping the King might reveal the _how_ behind the magic of the forest but Haruya merely gave him an amused look.

"Because I will it."

Haruya’s response was unsatisfactory yet expected and as much as Izaya wanted to press for answers, he sensed it would be futile at this point.

"Your Majesty, if I may, does this apply to all of Prince Izaya's retinue?" Mikage spoke up.

"They are not members of my Court, nor bound to me. If they need to leave the city, they will need to be accompanied by a Dusk Fae. If you need to make arrangements, speak with Kento or Shu.” There was a finality to Haruya’s answer that brooked no argument and it made Izaya pause to give Haruya a considering look. It seemed the King was not willing to extend the same freedoms to his people as he had to Izaya. Though Haruya’s manners were flawless and he had been respectful in every interaction, there seemed to be a hint of impatience in that firm response. He might be new to Kingship but it was growing clear that Haruya was not new to giving orders and expecting to be obeyed. As Izaya wasn’t particularly fond of following orders, he would have to be careful not to put himself in conflict with his husband if he wanted to keep things amicable.

“Speaking of your Court,” Izaya turned the conversation in a different direction. “Does the Dusk Court have laws or rules of decorum by which you conduct yourselves?”

Haruya and Mizuki exchanged a glance before Haruya’s gaze returned to Izaya. “Not in the way that your Court does, or any of the other Courts. There are no laws that govern all of us, aside from the King’s commands.”

Izaya’s brows furrowed at Haruya’s explanation. “Yes, the King makes the laws. That _is_ how all the Courts govern, technically, even if they pretend otherwise.”

“I presume you are referring to Spring’s ruling council?” Haruya replied to Izaya’s observation.”I _can_ make laws. However, most of Dusk’s rulers choose not to. That is the difference. Laws are static, binding, unbending things. They force us into behaviours that are contrary to our nature. The only law that Dusk yields to is that of power. As such, those with power determine what decorum they wish those beneath them to follow.”

Izaya found the idea fascinating yet it only added to his uncertainty. “That sounds like anarchy. How do you even have a functioning society? Would your people not simply choose to do whatever they wanted?”

“That presumes we are all equal in power which we clearly aren’t. You can strive for more power, accept your place, or leave. Is that really so different from your Court?” 

“We do not limit a faerie’s position based on their power,” Izaya replied with a shake of his head.

“Don’t you, though?” Haruya arched a brow. “Your Court claims to be open to all yet only Sidhe hold real power, isn’t that true? Your laws don’t stop the skew of power, they merely present an illusion of opportunity.”

Izaya’s eyes lit up at Haruya’s rejoinder, immediately drawn to the opportunity to discuss the politics of their Courts. “Do you hold the opinion that the Sidhe, as the most powerful in magic, are meant to rule, then? The Dusk King has been Sidhe for as long as the Court has existed, yes?”

Haruya noted the way Izaya immediately engaged him on the topic, a smile ghosting across his lips at his husband’s eagerness. Politics was often a topic avoided yet the Dawn Prince dove right in, seemingly unconcerned by the potential for strife. “I would say that the nature of the Sidhe gives them a significant advantage but that not all Sidhe are meant to rule. Many of the Sidhe are not nearly as powerful as our ancestors were. Magic shifts as the Wyld wills it to and I have seen many very powerful Fae who had not a single drop of Sidhe blood in my time.”

“There are always outliers, of course.” Izaya acknowledged Haruya’s point but shook his head slightly. “But _you_ are Sidhe. Your mother and father were Sidhe. Before your father, there was a Sidhe ruler. The Dusk Court has, as far as our history has recorded, always had a Sidhe ruler. You say there is the potential for other Fae to gain power under your lawless rule than within our structured system, yet in practice, I don’t see a difference in result.”

“Not all Fae seek power. The brownies, like your manservant, for example. It is their nature to seek fulfillment in working with their hands. If they are content with that kind of life, they do not chase more power than is necessary to maintain their happiness. It is the nature of the Sidhe to seek power, to want to lead or rule. Sidhe gravitate towards those positions even as brownies gravitate away from them.”

Izaya smirked at Haruya’s response. “If we are guided by the nature the Wyld has given us, then the Court systems, the rulers, they would be unnecessary. Yet the Wyld also gave us Kings and Queens who embody the purpose of their Court and hold the keys to its magic.”

Haruya nodded. “The Wyld is capricious and chaotic. It does not create static things. The Fae may be guided by their nature but they are not slaves to it. We are still capable of choosing what we wish to pursue.”

“Isn’t that contradictory?” Izaya pointed out.

“I have yet to meet a Faerie who wasn’t contradictory.” Haruya’s response earned a chuckle from the Prince.

“As contradictory as a King who does not make laws?”

Haruya graced Izaya with a smile. “Let me give you the tour I promised and introduce you to some of the nobles who make their homes in the Palace. It may be helpful in explaining how we choose to behave here.”

“Please, I’m very curious,” Izaya replied, and they both rose, Haruya leading the way out of the small hall. Mizuki and Mikage fell in behind them, silent shadows to their rulers.

“The principle of Dusk is simple enough. What you are capable of holding is yours. Until someone is capable of taking it away.” Haruya continued to speak as he guided Izaya down the hallway. This time, as they walked, Izaya stretched outward with his senses, feeling for the magic that seemed to imbue the very walls, curious to confirm his earlier suspicions. He was not disappointed. As they passed through an archway the King’s magic seemed to slither across his skin, causing a shiver to run up his spine. Though they had only walked a short way, they were in a different wing, black banners trimmed in silver with constellations on them. “These banners mark the common areas. There are several halls for dining or meetings, the kitchens, the throne room and the main entry here.”

“Do the passages shift based on your desired destination?” Izaya glanced around, noting the ceilings were higher here, less closed in. They passed several of the halls though Haruya seemed disinclined to actually tour them as if they weren’t important. One glance inside as they passed confirmed that they weren’t particularly interesting, at least not when empty. He imagined they were far more interesting when events were being held within. Haruya paused at a short hallway with several doors where servants could be seen, turning his gaze to Izaya, seemingly surprised by the question. Mizuki let out a soft snort at Haruya’s reaction.

“Shift…? Oh, yes, the Palace responds to the King’s desires. Apologies, I have grown used to it and did not think about how it might affect you.” 

Izaya gave a soft chuckle at Haruya’s apology. “We have something similar in the Dawn Palace. Is it only the King? Or can other Palace residents do it?”

“It is possible, I suppose. The Palace responds to whomever it wishes on whatever chaotic whims guide it. I am not sure it would respond to you as you are not of Dusk, however. If you tried, it may decide to take you to the opposite end of the Palace for all I know.”

Izaya was fascinated by Haruya’s explanation. The Sun Palace’s magic was bound by strict rules. It could not simply choose to do or not do the things it was commanded. He wanted to test it, to see how the Night Palace would respond to him.

“I will see if I can find you a map,” Haruya continued. “This is the kitchen. If you continue down that hallway you will find the servants wing.” He resumed his steps, moving to a set of wooden double doors tall enough that Haruya’s dragon could probably fit through them. Staring up at the dragon carvings in the wooden door, Izaya suspected that was, in fact, the intention. “That is the throne room. It isn’t used very often, only for large events.” Haruya stepped forward and the doors swung inward to reveal a cavernous chamber beyond. Though the walls and ceiling must surely be stone, they were so heavily shrouded in greenery that it was hard to tell. Stepping through the doors, Izaya couldn’t help but to stare as glittering, star-filled lamps began to glow, illuminating everything in soft light. Though there was a clear path to the throne, on either side small springs bubbled up from beneath the ground and pillows had been scattered about them, turning the vast area into many smaller gathering spots. As he approached the throne, his gaze was drawn upward, the greenery parting to reveal a glass roof through which the stars and moon could be clearly seen. The throne itself was part of an enormous, ancient awe-inspiring tree. 

“It’s…” Izaya turned in a circle, taking it all in. All pretense of blasé was abandoned in the face of this ancient and wonderful place. He could practically taste the Dusk Court’s power here, thrumming in the air, and it was a heady feeling. So very different from Dawn and their tight control. Izaya’s gaze finally settled on Haruya and for a moment he thought the King’s expression had twisted in pain. Yet a moment later the King was merely gazing at him with the same unreadable expression he always seemed to present and Izaya wondered if it was a trick of the light. “Very impressive.” He finished.

Haruya gave him an amused smile then began walking back to the entrance, leading Izaya down another hallway. “Our history tells us this was the first part of the Palace to be created. The next wing is a shared space for any who live in the Palace. It contains spaces for all manner of creative or intellectual endeavours. Studios for music, art or other performances. A library with study spaces. Special rooms for magical study. You are, of course, free to make use of any of them if you wish to.” 

Izaya peered through the open doorways as they passed, nodding. Though he was capable enough, he had never really been drawn to more artistic pursuits but the idea of exploring the library certainly appealed to him. Haruya led him up a winding flight of stairs and down a hallway decorated with blue and silver banners. 

“There are three noble families that live in the Palace currently. They are the strongest and have earned their right to be here. They are not the only nobles, of course, but certainly the most important. Blue and silver is the banner of Ran Izumii, the Bloody Count. He is a redcap, a formidable warrior who earned his place through violence. Deep green and silver is Namie Yagiri, the Green Witch. Her particular area of expertise is in natural magics, brewing potions and medicines. The last, whose banners are white and teal, is Haruna Niekawa. She is a rusalka and the newest addition to our Court. She has no title for she has yet to earn one but she does have power. Do not be fooled by her appearance.”

As Haruya finished his explanation, they came to a corridor that split in four directions, three hallways and a door. The other two hallways bore the banner colours Haruya had identified. Haruya opened the door, allowing Izaya to enter first. The room was large enough to comfortably hold a small gathering though currently it only had three Faeries in it. They had been lounging on comfortable-looking divans yet all three immediately shifted their gazes to Izaya as he entered, predatory, assessing.

“Prince Izaya, may I introduce Namie Yagiri, Haruna Niekawa and Ran Izumii,” Haruya spoke and each noble nodded at Izaya in turn. Namie was tall and slender with dark hair and pale skin, bearing all the hallmarks of the Sidhe. Though he couldn’t compare to Shu in height, Ran’s muscles practically rippled with his movements and as he nodded Izaya noticed a thin trail of blood slide down the side of his face. Redcap, indeed. The third, Haruna, looked like a girl of maybe fifteen. She had wide, dark eyes and long, ratty unkempt hair. She wore a dress of pure white and looked terribly out of place. There was a tentative swell of power as the four Fae felt out each other’s magic, an instinctual test for dominance. 

“A pleasure to meet you,” Izaya spoke with a gracious smile that didn’t reach his eyes and his courtesy was immediately rebuffed.

“Please spare us your Dawn niceties,” Namie replied, fixing him with a glare as she crossed her arms. Izaya arched a brow and his smile grew a little sharper.

“Oh? Does Dusk not practice such basic courtesies? In that case, what precisely would you prefer I say?”

“Nothing at all would be nice,” Namie snapped back and Izaya chuckled.

“Well then, my lady, I will endeavour to keep out of your presence.” Izaya swept a mocking bow before turning his gaze to the other two. 

Ran was chuckling at the exchange. “Ignore the Witch, she’s just a bitch. Doesn’t get laid enough. Nice ta meet ya, Princey.” 

Haruna gazed at Izaya with those watery dark eyes that looked too big for her face. “The drowned girls say they are interested in you. Come find my lake and they will show you a proper welcome.” With that ominous-sounding invitation, Haruna swept a deep curtsey then fled the room. Izaya watched her go with curiosity.

“Prince Izaya wishes to participate in our Court events, to understand how Dusk does things,” Haruya spoke once more. “We do not hold Court with any regularity. Any noble may host a Court event if they choose to and they may invite whomever they wish. The rules of any given event are exclusively decided by the noble hosting the event. Usually, if you are invited, your invitation will explain what to expect and accepting the invitation is a tacit acceptance of those rules.”

“What, it’s different in Dawn?” Ran interrupted Haruya’s explanation to interject.

“Yes, very,” Izaya replied. “All Court functions follow the same set of rules.”

“How boring,” Namie taunted. 

“Some nobles take particular pleasure in hosting events where the rules aren’t announced until you arrive and I would strongly suggest that you avoid those events until you are more comfortable with our Court-”

“Yes, I doubt the pampered Prince would be able to handle those parties,” Namie sneered. Izaya’s head tilted slightly, eyes glittering with growing malice for the Witch.

“The last - and most important - thing to remember is that the strongest among us will always trump the weaker. If you are attending a lesser noble’s party, you are well within your rights to change any rules you wish to and the noble must accept, as long as you clearly state what you want to change. If they do not, you are free to punish them however you see fit.” Haruya’s gaze shifted to Namie. “As Prince Consort, there is no one above you here except me.” Namie’s lips thinned in displeasure while Izaya’s curved into a calculating smirk.

“Is that so?” Ran gave an accepting shrug while Namie merely looked away. Haruya studied Izaya as the young Prince seemed to be issuing a challenge of sorts. 

“You may go.” Haruya dismissed the two nobles. Ran gave Izaya a grin, clapping the Prince on the back as he passed. Namie merely glided past in chilly silence. Once they were gone, Haruya turned to Izaya.

“Since not everyone in the Court was able to attend the wedding, a request was made for a welcoming party to meet you properly. If you are amenable, of course. An opportunity to observe a more informal Dusk Court gathering and meet the other nobles.” Izaya took a seat on one of the divans, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankles.

“You said that those of lesser rank and power could simply be disciplined if they refused to obey their superiors. How does that stop them from simply conspiring behind your back to remove you?”

“You mean murder?” Mizuki piped up with a feral grin. “It doesn’t. Of course, getting caught trying to kill someone usually results in your own death so you better be damn sure you can pull it off.”

Mikage cast a concerned glance at Izaya but the Prince appeared unbothered by Mizuki’s words or what that could mean for him.

“There isn’t a single right way to gain power,” Haruya replied, still studying Izaya. “But you know that, don’t you?”

“Of course. The rumours led me to believe there would be more violence.”

“Oh, there’s violence,” Mizuki reassured him. “Just that isn’t the only way we do things.”

“Oh?” Izaya inquired, a prompt for more information but neither Fae offered up an answer. His gaze shifted to Haruya, suspicious. “The Witch opposed this union. She knew I was more powerful than her the moment we met yet you still felt the need to point out to them that I outranked them. Should I consider myself a target now?”

Haruya gave Izaya a slight smile. “That was a warning for her, not a ploy against you, Izaya. Did you not expect to be targeted the moment you agreed to this marriage?” There was a blunt honesty in Haruya’s words. Izaya’s brows drew together in a frown. There was something about the way Haruya didn’t dissemble, didn’t bother with wordplay that made him deeply uncomfortable. Haruya waited in patient silence while Izaya considered everything they had spoken of over lunch and the tour.

“Very well,” Izaya finally replied. “I am honoured by the opportunity to meet your Court and celebrate with them.”

Mizuki chuckled at his polite response. “We’ll see how honoured you are after the party.”

Izaya arched a brow but Mizuki’s response didn’t have the heavy weight of a threat, only the quality of amusement attached to watching someone try something they’d never tried before. He gave the Huntsman a smirk that conveyed without the need for words _‘challenge accepted’._

“Then I will have it arranged,” Haruya replied. “Thank you for agreeing to their request.”


End file.
